


Je t'ai cherchée

by SoleilBreton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Cherik (mentionned), F/M, Loki needs love, M/M, The X-Men are like family, Three decades, Who are they ?, Young Natasha Romanoff, new life, suicide attempt (mentionned)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleilBreton/pseuds/SoleilBreton
Summary: Une femme et son fils, traumatisés et amnésiques, sont retrouvés non loin de Westchester et de l'école Xavier pour enfants surdoués. Ils présentent des caractéristiques anatomiques anormales, c'est donc naturellement que Charles et les X-Men vont les prendre sous leurs ailes.La question demeure néanmoins : Qui sont-ils ? D'où viennent-ils ?
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous !
> 
> Pour celleux qui me suivent, oui, je sais, je n'ai pas publié depuis presqu'un an. C'est long. Mais après le fiasco qu'est devenu l'écriture de Cachez cet oméga que je ne saurais voir, j'ai décidé de ne plus rien publier qui ne soit pas fini.
> 
> Donc spolier : l'écriture de cette histoire est terminée.
> 
> Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas de vos retours et commentaires, au contraire ! Toute critique (constructive) est la bienvenue !
> 
> Une précision sur l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire : j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a des années. Spiderman : Homecoming venait tout juste de sortir. Nous n'avions pas eu Ragnarök, ni Black Panther, ni Captain Marvel... Certes, j'ai essayé de raccrocher quelques éléments des intrigues des films suivants, mais rien qui n'a bouleversé la structure de mon histoire, il y aura donc des divergences avec le canon.
> 
> La forme de ce crossover est un peu particulière : l'histoire en elle-même court sur trois décennies, autant dire qu'il y aura des ellipses. C'est chouette les ellipses, ça fait travailler l'imagination.
> 
> J'espère que ce prologue vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche, la suite arrive la semaine prochaine :D

**Je t'ai cherchée**

Prologue

La femme courait depuis trop longtemps, son enfant dans les bras, trop épuisé pour continuer à courir lui-même. Il fallait avancer, toujours plus vite. Il fallait atteindre la protection de la ville. Il fallait rejoindre son époux, pour lui révéler ce qu'elle avait appris, le complot qui se tramait contre la couronne.

Leurs poursuivants n'étaient pas loin, ces mercenaires qui déshonoraient leurs ancêtres et leur Royaume en lui donnant la chasse. Derrière sa respiration et les bruits de ses pas précipités, elle pouvait entendre le cliquetis de leurs armes, le son de leurs lourdes bottes frapper le sol de la forêt, le murmure de leurs voix qui s'interpelaient. Ils étaient mieux équipés, connaissaient mieux les bois qu'elle. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa course.

La femme avait peur de ce que ses poursuivants pourraient lui faire, voulaient lui faire, à elle ou à son enfant qui s'accrochait à elle. Trop terrorisé pour parler, il avait logé sa tête dans le cou de sa mère, enserrant sa taille de ses jambes et serrant dans ses poings le tissu de la robe légère qu'elle portait. L'enfant pleurait silencieusement, elle pouvait sentir ses larmes mouiller son cou et couler dans son dos. Il savait que le moindre son pouvait faire accélérer leurs ennemis et réfrénait ses sanglots terrifiés. Brave garçon.

La femme raffermit sa prise autour du petit corps qui gênait sa course, qui entravait ses mouvements, qui la ralentissait, mais que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé là. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait abandonné son fils à son sort. Elle préférait mourir que d'être coupable d'une telle ignominie.

Le sol sous ses pieds était inégal. Elle était passée plusieurs fois à deux doigts de tomber à cause d'une pierre branlante ou de l'humus humide. Ses chaussures fines et délicates glissaient sur les feuilles mortes gorgées d'eau de pluie. Elle qui aimait tellement cet endroit et qui s'y promenait si souvent ne s'y sentirait plus jamais en sécurité, elle en était sûre. Là, où auparavant elle ne ressentait que calme et sérénité, était devenu un lieu synonyme d'angoisse et de peur. Les sons de la nature habituellement si relaxants, n'étaient plus que les indices de dangers embusqués.

Ses longs cheveux, qu'elle n'avait pas tressés, s'accrochaient aux branches, aux buissons, aux épines, freinant d'autant plus sa course déjà bien difficile. Ils volaient devant ses yeux l'empêchant de voir, s'infiltraient dans sa bouche l'empêchant de respirer, la tiraient en arrière l'empêchant d'avancer.

Elle avait mal aux bras, aux jambes, aux pieds, au dos. Des larmes de panique lui brûlaient les yeux et elle ne pouvait même pas les essuyer sans lâcher son enfant. Le monde n'était plus qu'un brouillard dangereux et funeste.

Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle ne vit pas le piège devant elle, pourtant mal camouflé. Elle tomba dedans la tête la première, emportant son fils bien-aimé avec elle.

Et ce fut la fin.


	2. 1. Je n'ai jamais vu ça

Chapitre 1 : Je n'ai jamais vu ça

**27 Décembre 1983**

La période des fêtes de fin d'année était pour Charles synonyme de paperasses barbantes à signer, et de formulaires abscons à remplir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû embaucher un gestionnaire bien plus tôt, mais trouver une personne compétente, mutante, quitte à former la personne en question, demandait du temps, et Charles n'en avait que peu.

Il finissait de signer le renouvellement du contrat d'approvisionnement en nourriture quand il entendit l'appel télépathique. Il ne put que sourire. Depuis leur combat contre Apocalypse, Jean avait fait des progrès considérables dans la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. L'adolescente timide et effrayée par ses propres capacités se transformait à toute allure en une jeune femme confiante et puissante. Charles ne pouvait qu'en être fier. Il l'admettait sans honte, il avait un faible pour Jean, faible tout à fait platonique, cela allait sans dire. En être humain normal, Charles s'attachait plus à certains de ses élèves qu'à d'autres. Jean était l'une de ses préférées. Sans doute était-ce dû au lien télépathique qu'ils avaient construit au fil de leurs séances ? Ou à la similitude de leurs pouvoirs, même si Charles n'avait pas la moindre goutte de pouvoir psychokinèse ? Ou encore aux rapprochements qu'il pouvait faire entre leurs deux vécus ? Tout comme Jean, Charles avait été submergé par ses pouvoirs, au point de ne pouvoir sortir du grand manoir vide sans être assailli de toutes parts par les pensées d'inconnus. Beaucoup étaient les mutants à avoir été mis au ban de la société, mais peu connaissaient l'impression d'avoir le monde entier dans sa propre tête. Jean était de ce peu, et Charles aussi.

Le Professeur fit pivoter son fauteuil pour contourner son bureau et atteindre l'ascenseur, dans le couloir. Le Manoir était bien plus vide et silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée, les élèves étaient en grande partie rentrés chez leurs parents pour Noël, et Charles avait hâte de les voir revenir remplir de nouveau le Manoir. Il n'aimait pas la grande bâtisse quand celle-ci ne bruissait pas des activités scolaires et extrascolaires de ses élèves chéris.

L'ascenseur le conduisit non loin du vestibule, où se trouvait Jean et le seul poste téléphonique du Manoir. Le téléphone avait été installé par la mère de Charles, lorsque Raven et lui étaient encore enfants, mais depuis aucune amélioration n'avait été apportée. Un seul poste pour toute l'école n'était vraiment pas pratique, et avec les autres professeurs, ils prévoyaient de faire poser une autre ligne, pour l'administration. Devoir attendre que les élèves aient fini leurs conversations avec leurs familles pouvait se révéler très long.

Jean lui tendit le combiné. Il la remercia avec un sourire chaleureux et elle s'éloigna, lui laissant toute l'intimité dont il avait besoin.

« Professeur Charles Xavier, j'écoute, s'annonça-t-il.

« Charles ? C'est Abraham. Abraham Cornelius, j'espère que tu te souviens de moi.

\- Abraham ? Comme cela fait longtemps ! Plus de vingt ans ! Que deviens-tu ? J'étais à ta soutenance de thèse, mais je n'ai pas pu venir à la fête en 63. Je crois bien que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

\- En effet, mais j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur tes publications, même si elles se font rares ces jours-ci. Ecoute, ce n'est pas vraiment un appel social. Tu vas rire, mais j'ai déménagé aux Etats-Unis, et je suis médecin au Four Winds Hospital, dans le Comté de Westchester.

\- Quelle coïncidence ! C'est à une demi-heure en voiture de mon Manoir.

\- Je sais, je sais. Écoute, j'ai une patiente ici, qui a été amenée avant-hier- »

Un bruit à l'arrière plan fit s'interrompre Abraham. Charles l'entendit étouffer un juron.

Le désormais Professeur Cornelius avait lui aussi soutenu sa thèse de doctorat à Oxford, presque en même temps que Charles, et ils avaient côtoyés les mêmes bureaux. Ils avaient partagé bien des nuits blanches à discuter de leurs travaux respectifs autour de bières de moins en moins fraîches, trop souvent oubliées, absorbés qu'ils étaient par leurs conversations. La coïncidence de retrouver un ancien collègue à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de chez lui, vingt ans plus tard, était étonnante. Il était vrai que de nombreux étudiants britanniques de la génération de Charles avaient trouvé des opportunités bien plus intéressantes aux États-Unis, et nombres d'entre eux avaient fait carrière dans le pays de l'Oncle Sam.

Four Winds Hospital, où travaillait désormais Abraham était une clinique privée, et accueillait des malades sur de longues périodes. La clinique possédait également un service de consultation pédiatrique et des laboratoires de recherche. Abraham devait certainement travailler dans ces derniers, il n'était pas étonnant de le retrouver dans ce genre d'établissement après deux décennies.

« Excuse-moi. Je disais, j'ai une patiente ici, enfin deux patients, elle a un fils, je suis certain qu'ils vont t'intéresser, reprit Abraham. J'ai leurs analyses devant les yeux, et je n'ai jamais vu ça ! J'ai immédiatement pensé à ta thèse sur les mutations génétiques, et aujourd'hui, avec toutes ces histoires de mutants, qui sait ce qu'on peut trouver dans la nature. Enfin, je m'égare. Ce ne sont pas des mutants, j'en suis presque certain ! Je pense qu'ils sont complètement autre chose ! »

L'excitation se sentait dans sa voix. Charles se souvenait qu'Abraham avait tendance à devenir de plus en plus décousu à mesure que l'enthousiasme montait.

« C'est réellement fascinant ! Je dois encore attendre ce soir pour avoir les débuts de l'analyse ADN, mais les globules rouges ! Tu dois absolument voir ça ! »

Le Manoir était trop loin de la clinique pour que Charles puisse capter l'esprit de son ancien camarade, et le fil téléphonique n'était en rien un catalyseur de ses pouvoirs. Pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il devait se déplacer. Il promit donc à son interlocuteur de venir dans les plus brefs délais, et appela Hank.

Son ami apparut bientôt, accompagné de Raven.

La sœur de Charles était désormais enseignante à l'école, ce qui rendait Charles heureux et fier. Ils parvenaient petit à petit à reconstruire, non pas leur complicité passée, mais une toute nouvelle amitié. Le télépathe apprenait à avoir confiance dans les jugements de sa sœur pour mener sa propre vie, et Raven apprenait une forme de patience qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle parvenait également à gagner la confiance des autres membres de l'équipe pédagogique. Hank lui en voulait toujours un peu, mais les choses se passaient dans l'ensemble très bien.

« Je dois me rendre au Four Winds Hospital, annonça-t-il. Il est possible que des mutants y aient atterri. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils finissent en cobayes de laboratoire.

\- Je t'accompagne, répondit Raven en coupant la parole à Hank qui allait accepter d'emmener Charles.

\- Tu es sûre ? fit le scientifique l'air surpris. S'il y a des escaliers, il faut porter-

\- C'est un hôpital Hank, répliqua sèchement Raven. Les gens en fauteuil y sont légion. Et je suis suffisamment forte pour porter Charles et son fauteuil. Je vais m'en sortir. »

Hank fit une moue déçue, mais n'insista pas. Il aida néanmoins Charles à monter dans la voiture. Cela exaspérait toujours Charles de le voir aussi empressé à son égard, mais il savait aussi que Hank culpabilisait toujours de n'avoir pas pu rendre ses jambes à Charles sans le rendre totalement accro à son sérum miracle, alors il ne disait rien et laissait son ami soulager sa conscience comme il le pouvait.

« Vous allez où ? »

Kurt et Ororo s'étaient approchés silencieusement de la voiture, par le parc où ils se promenaient, faisant sursauter Hank et Raven. N'ayant pas de familles, les deux nouveaux élèves faisaient partie des rares à être restés pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ils avaient fêté la Nativité tous ensemble, et Kurt portait le pull en laine douce qu'un mystérieux Père Noël lui avait apporté.

« Nous avons une course à faire, répondit Charles avec un sourire sympathique. Nous reviendrons vite. »

Raven leur adressa un sourire crispé, puis enfin, ils partirent. Ils n'étaient pas encore complètement sortis de la propriété quand Charles craqua.

« Tu vas lui dire ? »

Raven, qui avait repris sont apparence de jeune femme blonde, comme à chaque fois qu'elle quittait l'école, lui lança un regard noir.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Raven savait évidemment de quoi Charles parlait, et celui-ci en était parfaitement conscient.

« De Kurt. Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Lui dire quoi ? »

S'il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas avec Raven c'était sa tête de mule.

« Ne fais pas ça, soupira Charles. »

Il savait que c'était un sujet très sensible pour sa sœur, mais il savait aussi que si elle devait s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, ce serait à lui. Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longs instants, concentrée sur sa conduite, un peu trop crispée aussi.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire, finit-elle par lâcher. Pour lui dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'il est le fils que j'ai lâchement abandonné dans un couvent ? Que je suis celle qui a fait de sa vie un enfer ? Pas question. Je préfère rester celle qui l'a sorti de sa cage. Comment tu le sais de toute façon ? Tu as regardé dans ma tête ? accusa-t-elle en parlant un peu plus fort. »

Charles leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait que les gens résument ainsi son pouvoir, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était une manière imagée de comprendre. Il avait beau répéter qu'il captait, amplifiait et interprétait les ondes cérébrales émises par les gens, il était plus simple de dire qu'il lisait les esprits.

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Il suffit de voir comment tu le regardes. Tu es ma sœur, je te connais. »

Fierté, tristesse, culpabilité, c'était les émotions qui ressortaient du visage de Raven quand elle regardait Kurt.

« Tu peux tout me raconter, continua Charles. Est-il l'enfant d'Erik ?

\- Erik ? S'étonna Raven. Pourquoi serait-il le fils d'Erik ?

\- Parce que quand tu es partie, ce jour-là, tu étais amoureuse de lui.

\- Erik n'a jamais réellement été intéressé par moi, révéla-t-elle avec une sorte d'amertume. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? râla le directeur.

\- Ne me dis pas que… Tu es télépathe, bon sang ! Comment as-tu pu passer à côté de ça ? Et si tu as pu manquer un truc pareil, tu n'as pas non plus compris pour Hank alors.

\- Par le ciel et l'enfer, Raven, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Il vaut mieux que tu comprennes par toi-même je pense. Et ne t'avise pas de regarder dans ma tête, ou je t'abandonne sur le bord de la route sans ton fauteuil ! »

Charles eut un sourire. Raven était tout à fait capable d'une chose pareille, rien que pour lui démontrer qu'elle en était justement capable.

« Donc, Kurt n'est pas le fils d'Erik, reprit-il en essayant de relancer la conversation. »

En réalité, il soupçonnait déjà fortement l'identité du père de son élève, il ne savait trop pourquoi il avait avancé le nom d'Erik plutôt qu'un autre.

« C'est le fils d'Azazël, dit Raven et il y avait une douleur dans sa voix. On n'était même pas ensemble, juste deux fugitifs qui cherchaient un peu de chaleur humaine. Il a été capturé quelques temps plus tard, et j'ignorais que j'étais enceinte. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, Erik était injoignable, j'étais en Europe, et je ne savais pas à qui me fier. J'ai trouvé refuge dans un couvent, les sœurs étaient accueillantes. Elles ont eu peur quand elles m'ont vu redevenir bleue lors de l'accouchement, mais finalement ont accepté de prendre Kurt avec elles. Je savais que j'étais toujours poursuivie, alors je suis repartie. Je ne sais pas ce que les sœurs lui ont dit sur moi, mais je me souviens de ce qu'on peut ressentir quand nos parents nous déçoivent ou nous font du mal. Je veux rester à ses yeux celle qui l'a sorti des trafics et des combats illégaux. C'est égoïste, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il me haïsse. »

Charles choisit de ne rien dire. Raven n'était pas en état d'entendre de douces promesses de fin heureuse, et de famille réunie. Elle se contentait pour le moment d'observer son fils qu'elle n'avait pu voir grandir, mûrir et devenir un adulte qui ferait la fierté de n'importe quel parent.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit ce qu'on allait faire au Four Winds Hospital, dit-elle finalement chassant ses dernières paroles au loin. Tu as vaguement parlé de mutants à récupérer, mais rien de plus.

\- Un vieux camarade de l'université m'a appelé. Il a deux patients, une femme et son fils, dont les analyses sanguines vont m'intéresser paraît-il. Il était très excité au téléphone, je n'allais pas refuser. Tu te souviens peut-être de lui, Abraham Cornelius.

\- Celui qui me regardait toujours de haut parce que j'étais une femme ? Oui, je me souviens bien de lui. Je ne pouvais pas le sentir. Tu ne le fréquentais que parce qu'il était curieux de tes recherches.

\- Eh bien, il l'est resté, dit Charles en ignorant résolument la pointe culpabilisante dans la voix de sa sœur. Il a lu mes dernières publications. »

La clinique s'étendait sur un large terrain verdoyant et boisé, de petits bâtiments typiques de la région formaient des sortes de quartiers, et des panneaux bleus et blancs indiquaient la spécialité de tel ou tel pavillon. Ils cherchèrent un endroit où se garer, mais un homme en blouse blanche leur fit des signes. Charles reconnut Abraham avec vingt ans de plus, des cheveux en moins et une barbe blanche. Le professeur attendit que sa sœur sortît son fauteuil et l'ait placé le plus proche possible de la voiture, pour s'accrocher aux poignées et se soulever. C'était un exercice qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais son corps vieillissait, et il sentait sa cinquantaine passée par ce simple geste.

« Charles ! S'exclama Abraham. Je dois avouer que je ne t'aurais pas reconnu si je ne t'attendais pas. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Et où sont donc passé tes cheveux ? »

C'était une question légitime de la part de quelqu'un qui l'avait connu fringant, dynamique et à la capillarité luxuriante.

« Un accident malheureux, expliqua Charles avec un sourire. Tu te souviens de ma sœur ?

\- Rachel, c'est ça ? Demanda l'homme avant de véritablement poser les yeux sur la mutante.

\- Raven, le corrigea-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Ça alors ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu n'as pas pris une ride ! C'est incroyable ! Est-ce que tu es une mutante ? Tu es une mutante forcément ! C'est ça ton pouvoir ? Ne pas vieillir ?

\- C'est un effet secondaire de son pouvoir, intervint Charles qui ne souhaitait pas que Raven s'engage dans une dispute. »

Il pouvait entendre les pensées de son ancien camarade. S'il avait su, il aurait accordé un peu plus d'intérêt à la jeune femme vingt ans auparavant. C'était parfaitement insultant, et Charles ne voulait pas de conflit avant d'avoir pu savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« Tu me parlais de deux patients au téléphone.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi. »

Le médecin leur expliqua que les gardes forestiers avaient débarqué deux jours auparavant, le matin de Noël, avec une femme et un petit garçon qui semblait être son fils, tous deux en état de choc. L'enfant était mutique et la femme amnésique, ne se souvenant même pas de son nom ou de celui du garçon. Ils avaient pratiqué toutes sortes de tests pour les aider, et il était vite apparu que l'éloigner de l'enfant rendait la femme hystérique, et le garçon angoissé. Quoi qu'ils aient vécu, cela les avait traumatisés.

« Mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant. Nous avons fait des scanners, des prises de sang, tout un bataillon de tests, et les résultats étaient à chaque fois extraordinaires. »

Ils étaient arrivés dans un laboratoire blanc immaculé, et Abraham tendit à Charles un dossier médical. Le professeur lut attentivement chaque page, parfois à voix haute, afin que Raven ne loupe rien.

« Femme, caucasienne, blonde, yeux bleus. Taille, un mètre soixante-douze, cent cinquante-cinq kilos. Impressionnant.

\- La masse vient de la densité de son corps. Jamais vu ça. J'ai cassé une douzaine d'aiguilles sur son bras avant d'arriver à lui prélever du sang. Pareil pour le gosse.

\- Intéressante mutation, fit Raven. Ils doivent avoir une sacrée force avec une densité pareille.

\- Oh, non, ce n'est pas une mutation, fit Abraham en secouant la tête. Tourne la page. »

Charles s'exécuta et resta sans voix.

« Ce sont-

\- Les hématies de la mère.

\- Incroyable. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais elle n'est certainement pas une mutante. Ni même une humaine. »

La photo qu'il avait devant les yeux montrait des globules rouges d'une forme tout à fait inhabituelle, prise au microscope électronique. Les cellules de l'image n'étaient pas rondes incurvées comme chez les humains, mais tétraédriques, chaque face étant concave.

« Avec une telle forme, le transport d'oxygène doit être encore plus important, réfléchit Charles à haute voix. Ce qui concorde avec la densité musculaire. Plus de cellules veut dire plus de besoins. Où sont-ils ?

\- A l'étage. Le petit dort beaucoup, ce doit être le contrecoup.

\- Merci d'avoir appelé Abraham, je pense que nous pouvons prendre le relai à partir de maintenant. Évidemment, si je découvre des choses intéressantes, je t'en informerai.

\- Mais, je-

\- Merci Abraham, répéta Charles en _poussant_ l'esprit de l'homme à accepter ses paroles.

\- Bien sûr. Voici leurs dossiers, mes résultats d'analyses et conclusions partielles. Et je suppose que je dois aussi te fournir les coordonnées du bureau du Sherif qui s'occupe de l'affaire.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Le médecin s'éclipsa pour aller chercher tous les papiers nécessaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'eux ? Demanda Raven.

\- On verra, mais d'abord, on les ramène au Manoir. »


	3. Je ne peux rien promettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme beaucoup d'entre vous je suppose, j'ai été choquée d'apprendre le décès de Chadwick Boseman, notre roi T'Challa. Après quatre ans de combat contre son cancer, pendant lesquels il a enchaîné les actes médicaux lourds et les tournages de films, il s'est éteint vendredi à 43 ans.
> 
> C'est jeune bordel. C'est injuste.
> 
> Rest in Power Chadwick.

Chapitre 2 : Je ne peux rien promettre

La femme s'était laissée convaincre de suivre les nouveaux arrivants assez facilement. Elle se sentait épuisée et anxieuse, et n'avait aucune envie de se battre. L'homme semblait gentil et bienveillant, alors elle n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à accéder à sa requête. Elle avait réveillé son fils doucement, afin qu'il se prépare à quitter la clinique, puis avait remercié le médecin, les infirmiers et infirmières, et ils étaient tous montés en voiture. Elle n'avait pas osé poser de questions sur l'étrange chaise à roue dans laquelle se promenait le Professeur Xavier, mais elle avait pu constater qu'il ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur ses jambes quand il avait fallu monter en voiture.

Ils étaient désormais dans la voiture, les deux professeurs à l'avant, et eux à l'arrière. Elle tenait son fils contre elle et lui caressait les cheveux.

La femme était certaine que l'enfant était son fils. Elle le ressentait dans toute son âme. Elle ne se souvenait pas de leurs prénoms, ni du père, ni de leur vie, mais elle savait que le garçon était de son sang, de sa chair. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans la forêt, perdus, effrayés et amnésiques, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le quitter du regard, à peine lâcher sa main. Le petit garçon non plus semblait ne pas vouloir s'éloigner de sa mère, faisant des crises d'angoisse silencieuses lorsqu'il la perdait de vue plus de quelques secondes.

Les deux professeurs lui avaient expliqué qu'ils les emmenaient dans une école pour personnes spéciales, où ils ne seraient pas traités comme des attractions de foire, ni comme des cobayes humains. Le professeur Xavier avait expliqué calmement que les résultats de leurs analyses étaient très inhabituels, les dotant, son fils et elle, de capacités que la plupart des gens n'avaient pas. La femme était restée très surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être différente et avait la sensation qu'avant ce n'était pas le cas. Le professeur n'en avait pas dit plus, et elle n'avait pas posé de questions.

Son esprit était las et lent, elle n'aspirait qu'à prendre du repos avec son fils, loin de l'agitation et de l'anxiété. Elle voulait prendre soin de son enfant, comprendre pourquoi il ne parlait pas. Les médecins lui avaient bien dit que le mutisme était courant chez les enfants qui subissaient un traumatisme, mais elle n'avait pas une grande confiance dans les médecins qu'elle avait vu. L'un d'entre eux lui avait fait mal plusieurs fois juste pour un peu de sang, et était plus excité que concerné par leurs troubles.

Après une grosse demi-heure de route, ils entrèrent dans une grande propriété boisée. Encore quelques minutes à rouler à petite allure, et la voiture s'arrêta à la porte d'un immense Manoir à l'architecture à la fois imposante et délicate. Le bâtiment était construit en pierres gris clair, et si elle avait connu le terme, elle aurait employé le mot néo-gothique pour le caractériser.

« Bienvenue chez moi, dit le Professeur en sortant de la voiture. »

Quelques personnes sortirent de la bâtisse, et leur apparence étonna grandement la femme. Son fils se tenait derrière elle, comme pour se cacher, très intimidé. Deux des nouveaux arrivants étaient bleus. L'un avait de la fourrure, et l'autre d'étranges marques sur le corps ce qui la mit mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi. Il y avait aussi une femme à la peau noire et aux cheveux blancs rasés sur les côtés, et un homme blanc aux cheveux de la même couleur que la pierre du bâtiment.

Le Professeur demanda à tout le monde de rentrer et de s'asseoir dans un salon lumineux aux grandes verrières qui donnaient sur le domaine. Les présentations furent faites, la femme connaissait déjà le Professeur Xavier et sa sœur Raven Darkhölme, et elle essaya de retenir tous les noms. La femme à la peau brune était une élève, Ororo, l'homme à la fourrure bleue était le Docteur McCoy, le garçon bleu aux cicatrices étranges était Kurt. Enfin l'homme aux cheveux gris se présenta comme Peter.

A la grande surprise de la femme, Raven Darkhölme changea d'apparence et devint bleue elle aussi. Le Professeur Xavier expliqua brièvement leur situation à ses amis, puis entreprit de préciser ce qu'étaient les mutants.

« Alors d'après vous, nous sommes des mutants ? Demanda la femme. »

Cela serait un soulagement de savoir enfin ce qu'ils étaient à défaut de qui ils étaient.

« Non, je pense que vous êtes quelque chose de complètement différent. Je pense que vous ne venez pas de la Terre mais d'un autre monde. »

Il y eut des réactions de surprise tout autour de leur petit groupe.

« Pas de ce monde ? Répéta la femme.

\- L'univers est composé d'un nombre incroyable de planètes, dit le Professeur Xavier.

\- J'ai l'impression de savoir ça.

\- Oh, très bien, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Cela signifie que vous avez quand même des souvenirs. Voilà ce que je propose. Nous allons vous trouver une chambre, vous faire visiter, et puis vous pourrez vous reposer. Vous serez appelés pour le repas, sans faute. Cet après-midi, nous réfléchirons sur comment retrouver d'où vous venez. Vous n'êtes pas arrivés sur Terre par l'opération du Saint Esprit, il y a forcément des traces, des gens qui vous cherchent.

\- Saint Esprit ? Répéta la femme sans comprendre.

\- C'est une expression. Ça veut dire, par opération divine.

\- Oh, fit-elle en saisissant.

\- Comment doit-on vous appeler ? Demanda le garçon bleu, Kurt, avec un drôle d'accent.

\- Je, euh-

\- Vous pouvez vous choisir un prénom pour le moment, enchaina le Professeur Xavier. Il y a une bibliothèque où vous pourrez chercher de l'inspiration. Raven, s'il te plaît, peux-tu leur attribuer une chambre ? Ou deux si vous ne souhaitez pas dormir ensemble.

\- Une seule chambre ira très bien, s'empressa de dire la femme. »

Ils s'étaient à peine éloignés qu'elle entendait déjà les discussions reprendre.

« Des extraterrestres ? Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien, je me poserais des questions Professeur. »

Les voix s'éteignirent à mesure qu'ils marchaient plus loin avant dans la demeure. Raven leur montra les principales pièces, puis les conduisit au premier étage dans une chambre dotée d'un grand lit. Elle proposa d'ajouter un lit plus petit pour son fils, mais la femme refusa. Elle se sentirait plus rassurée pour le moment d'avoir son fils tout proche d'elle, et la petite main qui ne quittait pas la sienne lui disait que lui non plus ne le souhaitait pas. Avant de les laisser seuls, Raven leur indiqua la bibliothèque, au bout du couloir.

La femme ne s'y rendit pas. D'abord, elle observa la chambre sous toutes ses coutures.

L'endroit était très différent de la clinique. La clinique où ils avaient été emmenés quand les gardes forestiers les avaient trouvés, avait des meubles simples, aux lignes épurées, et aux matières plastiques. Ici, le mobilier semblait beaucoup plus ancien, comme cette armoire massive au bois sombre et aux gravures fines faites vraisemblablement à la main. Tous les meubles étaient construits et sculptés dans la même essence, un secrétaire était même richement marqueté. Une porte donnait sur une salle de bain attenante, et ayant l'air beaucoup plus moderne que le reste de la chambre, elle supposa que la pièce avait été ajoutée beaucoup plus récemment.

Son fils s'était assis à genoux sur la banquette sous la fenêtre et regardait dehors l'immense domaine qui entourait la demeure.

« Veux-tu que nous allions à la bibliothèque pour nous trouver un prénom ? Proposa-t-elle doucement. »

Sans se retourner, il haussa les épaules.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ni quoi lui proposer, elle ouvrit l'armoire, et tomba sur deux énormes livres, aux couvertures de cuir un peu élimé, gravées de motifs géométriques délicats. Elle en prit un et l'ouvrit à la première page.

Le livre s'intitulait 'Ancien Testament'.

« Veux-tu que je te fasse la lecture ? Demanda-t-elle à son fils. »

Il acquiesça, et s'assit sur la banquette. La femme l'y rejoignit et ouvrit le lourd volume sur ses genoux.

« Au commencement, Dieu créa les cieux et la terre. »

L'ouvrage était agrémenté d'illustrations sur des pages plus épaisses, protégées par une feuille de papier de soie. Ils passaient de longs moments à regarder les images, très belles, dorées et colorées, puis reprenaient la lecture.

La première image montrait les premiers personnages décrits dans le roman, Adam et Eve, au milieu d'un jardin peuplé d'animaux en tout genre. Eve tendait une pomme à Adam, en référence à cet arbre défendu qui était décrit un peu avant. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait pour faire quelques commentaires, sur le comportement des personnages, ou sur les décisions de ce personnage Tout-Puissant, Dieu, qui finalement, ne contrôlait pas grand chose de la part des humains.

Ils en étaient à la construction de la tour de Babel, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était à nouveau Raven.

« Le repas est prêt, annonça-t-elle sans entrer dans la pièce. Je vois que je vous ai interrompu. Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? »

La femme ne se souvenait pas du titre et dut retrouver la première page.

« L'ancien testament, lut-elle. C'est une histoire étrange mais pas inintéressante. »

Raven rit.

« Beaucoup de gens sur Terre pensent que ce qui y est écrit est la vérité, dit-elle. La Bible est un livre saint. Sacré.

\- Je ne comprends pas, admit la femme étonnée. Enfin, cela ne peut être vrai. Un monde ne se créer pas en sept jours, par un esprit immatériel tout puissant.

\- Et pourtant, beaucoup de gens le pense. Le mieux est d'éviter d'en parler. Je connais la position de mon frère et de Hank, là-dessus, ce sont des scientifiques, ils n'ont pas d'intérêt pour ce genre de choses. Mais Kurt notamment est très dévot, il croit. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas.

\- Comme c'est étrange, répondit-elle en refermant le livre.

\- Vous êtes-vous trouvé des noms ? »

La femme jeta un œil à son fils.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est opportun que nous portions des noms issus de ce livre, s'il est saint pour beaucoup.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Beaucoup de monde porte des noms bibliques.

\- Je pensais à Eve, pour moi-même, et je crois que mon fils a aimé le nom Noah.

\- Très bien, Eve et Noah. Je vais le dire aux autres. Bienvenue parmi nous, au fait.

\- Merci Raven. »

Le repas fut un moment convivial et joyeux. Les membres de l'école faisaient des efforts pour intégrer Eve à la conversation, à défaut de pouvoir faire parler Noah. Eve tenta tant bien que mal d'obtenir des réactions de son fils, mais il restait passif, se contentant de hausser les épaules parfois.

« Il existe peut-être un moyen de briser votre amnésie à tous les deux, dit le Professeur Xavier quand le repas fut fini. Cependant, je ne peux rien promettre.

\- N'importe quoi me semble mieux que le brouillard, répondit Eve pleine d'espoir. »

Le Professeur considéra la femme pendant quelques secondes avant d'expliquer :

« Comme tu as pu le constater, ici nous sommes tous des mutants, c'est-à-dire que nous avons des pouvoirs, chacun de nous est spécialisé dans un domaine. Personnellement, je suis télépathe, c'est-à-dire que mon esprit capte les ondes cérébrales émises par d'autres personnes, et les interprète afin que je puisse les comprendre. Disons de manière plus parlante que je _lis_ dans les pensées. Si j'arrive à entrer en contact avec votre esprit, votre mémoire, je pourrais trouver d'où vient le blocage et à partir de ce moment-là, nous pourrons travailler à le faire disparaître.

\- Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma Eve. Merci Professeur, merci.

\- Attention, tout ceci reste très hypothétique. Je ne voudrais pas créer d'espoir vain en vous. »

Le Professeur demanda ensuite à être seule avec Eve, pour une meilleure concentration. Cependant, Noah ne l'entendit pas ainsi, l'idée même d'être séparé de sa mère créa une grande angoisse chez l'enfant. Eve eut du mal à gérer les peurs de son fils car elle-même n'était pas sereine et partageait sa crainte. Elle savait aussi qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment collés l'un à l'autre, que la situation allait vite devenir invivable, et qu'il lui fallait être forte pour dominer ses peurs et apaiser celles de Noah.

Les autres habitants de l'école firent de leur mieux pour distraire le garçon, s'engagèrent à jouer avec lui, à lui lire des histoires ou à lui faire visiter les coins les plus insolites de la propriété, mais Noah s'agrippait toujours aux bras de sa mère, pleurant silencieusement, le visage contre sa poitrine.

« Je serai juste à côté, répéta-t-elle. Le professeur Xavier a besoin d'être seul avec moi. Il ne va pas me faire de mal, et personne ne va t'en faire, je te le promets. Mon cœur ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. »

Le petit garçon finit par lâcher sa mère, avec réluctance, puis, sous ses yeux médusés, Raven prit l'apparence d'Eve, avant de changer encore et de prendre celle de Noah. Le garçon resta bouche-bée pendant quelques instants, oubliant complètement de s'accrocher à sa mère pour l'empêcher de partir, puis sembla se concentrer.

Il fallut un petit moment à Eve pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Les cheveux noirs de Noah viraient très doucement au blond, jusqu'à devenir du même blond qu'arborait Raven quand ils étaient à la clinique.

Eve était étonnée, mais pas autant que les autres dans la pièce, comme si cette capacité avait toujours été une possibilité.

« Impressionnant ! le félicita Raven. Peux-tu essayer d'autres couleurs ? »

Noah se concentra à nouveau et cette fois, il colora ses cheveux du même bleu que la fourrure du Docteur McCoy. Les autres mutants applaudirent.

« A tout à l'heure mon chéri, dit alors Eve qui en profita pour s'éclipser avec le Professeur Xavier. »

Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux, mais il fut vite alpagué à nouveau par le groupe de mutants qui lui proposèrent de lui faire voir leurs propres pouvoirs. Eve en profita pour rejoindre le Professeur dans un petit salon.

« Je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, commença le télépathe avec un sourire désolé alors qu'elle fermait la porte. Habituellement, mon pouvoir capte et interprète les pensées et les souvenirs dans gens autour de moi sans que j'ai besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas pour vous ou pour Noah. Je capte quelques bribes mais rien de compréhensible. Encore une fois, je ne voudrais pas susciter d'espoir vain, qui serait déçu.

\- Il est déjà très généreux de votre part de tenter quelque chose, répondit Eve. Tout comme je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de nous accueillir ici. Je ne sais pas comment les choses auraient tournées à la clinique.

\- Ne ressassons pas des _et si_ , penchons-nous plutôt sur le présent et sur l'avenir, philosopha le Professeur. Voilà comment nous allons procéder : vous allez vous allonger sur le divan, la tête ici, pour que je puisse avoir un contact direct avec la peau de vos tempes. Nos deux visages seront très proches l'un de l'autre, peut-être pendant de longs instants. N'en soyez pas gênée, je vous promets que je ne tenterai rien d'incommodant. Il vous faudra vous détendre autant que possible, car je vais en quelque sorte entrer dans votre esprit, vous le sentirez, mais vous ne devez pas lutter contre cette présence. Cela vous demandera un effort certainement, le premier réflexe que vous aurez sera de vous protéger face à une intrusion. C'est tout à fait normal, il ne faut pas que vous en ayez peur. Avez-vous des questions ? Si cela vous rebute, ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre, nous pouvons nous arrêter là.

\- Non, non, faisons cela, répondit Eve avec conviction. Est-ce que cela va faire mal ?

\- D'ordinaire, je dirais non, mais dans votre cas, je ne sais pas, j'en suis navré.

\- Ne le soyez pas. La tête par ici, vous avez dit ? »

Eve s'allongea et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle se détendit un peu après quelques secondes et elle sentit le Professeur se positionner au niveau de sa tête. Il lui parlait doucement, décrivant des paysages paisibles afin d'instaurer une relaxation du corps et de l'esprit, puis il posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur les tempes d'Eve. Le contact était chaud, léger, et le souffle sur son front la renseigna sur la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages.

Il y a toujours au fond de soi une petite voix, qui traduit en paroles silencieuses nos pensées ou nos lectures. Pour la grande majorité des personnes, cette voix est seule. Elle peut avoir différents caractères, changer de ton, prendre la voix de quelqu'un d'autre dans des circonstances particulières, mais elle ne sera pas double ou triple. Avoir quelqu'un dans son esprit c'est comme une sorte d'écho, une autre petite voix qui s'ajoute à la première, répétant ce qu'elle dit pour ne pas se faire repérer, en vain.

Ce n'était pas douloureux, ni même désagréable pour Eve, jusqu'à ce que la seconde petite voix se mette à chercher quelque chose. Une petite voix, ce n'est pas matériel, en théorie, elle ne devrait pas pouvoir _regarder_ , _fouiller_ , _remuer_. Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir _toucher_ , ou _entendre_ , juste dire. Pourtant, la petite voix en trop _regardait_ , _touchait_ , _fouillait_ , _entendait_ et _remuait_ dans l'esprit d'Eve. Ce n'était pas agréable, ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Cela provoquait des choses étranges, des éclairs devant ses yeux clos. Les seringues des médecins. Les voix des gardes forestiers. La peur qui lui nouait l'estomac. La course à travers les bois. La certitude qu'ils allaient mourir. La douleur. La douleur affreuse et infâme. Dans sa tête. Dans ses muscles. Dans ses os. La souffrance était telle qu'elle ne pouvait que hurler pour tenter de l'expulser. Hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Quelqu'un d'autre criait. Son fils ? Où était son fils ? Où était son garçon ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux violemment. Elle n'avait plus mal, plus de douleurs. Elle ne hurlait plus. Elle ne sentait plus les doigts du Professeur sur ses tempes. Elle se releva brutalement quand elle se rendit compte que d'autres personnes étaient présentes. Raven, accroupie, tenait difficilement Noah dans ses bras. Le petit garçon fixait sa mère en pleurant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras pour récupérer son enfant. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Noah se jeta sur elle et se logea dans son étreinte.

« Vous hurliez, répondit Raven platement. »

Du menton, elle désigna quelque chose derrière Eve. Le Professeur s'était éloigné, du sang avait coulé de son nez et il était ausculté par le Docteur McCoy. Eve comprit que le second hurlement venait de lui.

« Je suis navré Eve, dit le Professeur avec un pauvre sourire. »

Elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle savait déjà. Leur tentative était un échec.

« La seule chose que je puis dire, reprit le Professeur, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un blocage. Ce n'est pas psychologique, et je ne sais pas comment passer à travers. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review à l'autrice. Elle s'en nourrit au petit-déjeuner ;)


	4. Je ne suis pas un mutant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous !
> 
> Nous arrivons sur ce qui fait la spécificité de cette histoire : les ellipses temporelles. Ce chapitre se déroule plusieurs mois après le précédent, et il permet d'introduire les personnages du MCU !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Je ne suis pas un mutant

**1er Septembre 1984**

Nicholas se regarda une énième fois dans le reflet du rétroviseur intérieur. La Buick Park Avenue était neuve, un cadeau d'Howard Stark pour sa reprise de service. Cela ne rachetait pas un œil, mais c'était une petite consolation quand on connaissait toutes les modifications qu'avait subie la voiture. Pourtant, il était peu probable qu'il en ait besoin pour sa prochaine mission.

Nicholas savait pourquoi Stark l'avait envoyé sur cette mission en particulier. C'était _probablement_ une bonne idée. Néanmoins, cela le laissait amer, justement parce qu'il en avait certainement besoin. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir besoin d'être envoyé là. Dans une école.

Pourtant, c'était là une mission de long terme de la plus haute importance. Proposer une liaison entre le monde des mutants et le SHIELD était capital quand les chiffres des naissances de mutants ne faisaient que croître, et que leurs pouvoirs étaient toujours plus impressionnants. Nicholas n'était pas naïf. Il savait que les autres agences, l'armée, tout le monde courait après les mutants pour en faire des supers-soldats aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. C'était pourquoi le SHIELD, après avoir vu l'hécatombe des projets de l'armée, le projet WideAwake en premier lieu, puis le projet Sentinelle, avait décidé d'offrir aux mutants une collaboration civile et non plus militaire. Certes, ils ne perdaient pas de vue le potentiel des pouvoirs sur un champ de bataille, mais s'ils voulaient que leurs objectifs soient couronnés de succès, il leur fallait la bonne volonté des principaux concernés, et donc leur confiance.

C'était une mission de mise en confiance.

C'était cocasse comme pensée, alors que Nicholas avait juré une semaine auparavant de ne plus jamais faire confiance à quiconque. Ni à ses collègues, ni à son mentor, ni à ceux qu'il aimait. Surtout pas à ceux qu'il aimait. La chute était trop dure, le prix à payer trop élevé. Il jeta encore une fois un œil à son reflet, et se désola du jeu de mot imprévu. Être borgne requérait quelques réajustements dans la vie de tous les jours. Il avait très vite perdu la sensation de profondeur dans sa vision, si bien qu'il devait être d'autant plus prudent au volant. Le monde paraissait plat, littéralement, comme une photo. Plat et gris. L'absence de couleur n'était pas due à la perte de son œil cependant, mais bien aux idées noires qu'il broyait du soir au matin. C'était pourquoi Stark pensait qu'envoyer Nicholas dans une école était une bonne idée.

Un peu hypocrite de la part de Stark de penser que les enfants pourraient apporter du baume au cœur de son agent, alors qu'il était lui-même incapable de sourire à son propre fils. Il était de notoriété publique au SHIELD que le patron avait fondé l'organisation pour retrouver Steve Rogers, mais que ses échecs successifs l'avaient rendu amer et agressif. Il avait toujours été un bourreau de travail alcoolique, et au fil des années, il avait développé une propension à la violence verbale, mais aussi parfois, physique. Nicholas l'avait vu rabrouer l'enfant qui trainait dans son atelier de nombreuses fois, allant jusqu'à lui mettre des taloches derrière la tête. Alors que faisait-il quand personne ne regardait ?

Anthony Stark était adolescent désormais. Un adolescent à l'intelligence incroyable, un génie disait-on. Le jeune garçon n'allait jamais connaître la normalité dans la vie. Ni d'un point de vue médiatique, ni d'un point de vue financier, ni d'un point de vue intellectuel. La normalité ne serait à jamais qu'une vue de l'esprit, une chose inatteignable et peut-être un peu effrayante.

Nicholas ne souhaitait pas penser à Anthony Stark. Il décida de se reconcentrer sur sa mission. Il avait encore une bonne heure de route, de quoi reprendre mentalement toutes les parties du dossier qui était soigneusement rangé dans la boîte à gant.

Charles Xavier avait fondé une école pour jeunes mutants dans le plus grand secret, mais au début des années soixante-dix, l'enrôlement de force des mutants dans le conflit au Vietnam avait donné un coup d'arrêt au projet de Xavier. Puis, après une longue traversée du désert, et avoir sauvé le Président, le Professeur avait rouvert l'école. Avec lui, le Docteur McCoy, qui, si ses informations étaient exactes ne l'avait jamais quitté, sa sœur adoptive, Raven Darkhölme, alias Mystique, une véritable icône dans le milieu mutant, et Peter Maximoff qui les avaient rejoint l'année précédente. Autour de l'école gravitait une constellation de mutants et non-mutants, anciens élèves, parents, amis, alliés, ennemis, dont la plupart n'étaient pas intéressants.

Le seul qui retenait l'attention de Nicholas était Erik Lehnsherr, aussi appelé Magneto, criminel reconnu et condamné, fugitif, mais qui avait eu quelques actions bienvenues, comme aider à sauver le monde, par exemple. Cela ne l'absolvait en rien, mais pour Stark, il était des plus capital d'arriver à entrer en contact, pour analyser leurs marges de manœuvre quand à une potentielle manipulation voire, dans le meilleur des cas, un recrutement au SHIELD. Pour être honnête, beaucoup y étaient opposés, dont Nicholas, mais avez-vous déjà essayé de faire changer d'avis Howard Stark ?

Et bien sûr, qui disait école, disait élèves, et des élèves très particuliers. Manipulation du temps météorologique, super-vitesse, télékinésie, yeux lasers, les pouvoirs étranges et puissants ne manquaient pas. Seuls deux habitants du Manoir n'entraient dans aucune catégorie, une femme, apparemment employée, et son fils, apparemment élève, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils fussent mutants eux aussi. D'ailleurs, rien n'indiquait rien. Leurs dossiers étaient vides. Retrouvés amnésiques moins d'un an plus tôt, ils se reconstruisaient une vie grâce au Professeur Xavier et aux autres habitants du Manoir.

La route était agréable à conduire, malgré son champ de vision restreint, et le temps lui parut plus court que prévu. Il s'engagea dans un petit chemin goudronné, bordé de grands arbres qui jaunissaient à vue d'œil. Bientôt, la route serait recouverte de feuilles mortes, et il serait plus difficile d'y circuler.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne déboucha pas tout de suite sur la propriété, mais continua de rouler au pas au milieu d'un parc boisé, où s'ébattaient des petits lapins qui profitaient des premiers rayons du soleil matinal. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait percevoir les chants des oiseaux les plus bruyants, qui parvenaient à couvrir le ronronnement du moteur de la Buick Park Avenue.

Puis après un épais bosquet, il aperçut enfin le bâtiment néo-gothique, massif et gris, dont les murs commençaient à être recouverts de lierres et de rosiers grimpants. Certaines fenêtres étaient décorées de vitraux, et les doubles ogives élançaient la construction vers le ciel. C'était un bâtiment magnifique, et dont les points faibles en cas d'attaque étaient évidents. Nicholas pouvaient lister dans sa tête les étapes pour une prise de contrôle par la force, qui serait probablement si rapide qu'il n'y aurait aucune victime.

Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. A la limite, il pourrait, après quelques temps, conseiller les habitants pour une meilleure défense de leur habitation. Mais il devrait d'abord voir ça avec Howard.

Il descendit de voiture, et entendit les protections antivol ajoutées par Stark s'enclencher.

L'entrée principale se trouvait sous un porche de pierres massif, et par la vitre, il pouvait déjà dire que le hall était composé d'une sorte de sas limité par une immense double porte vitrée, ouverte sur la deuxième partie de l'entrée qui devait donner sur des couloirs. Il voyait d'autres portes le long de cette entrée, et une autre double porte pleine cette fois, au bout. Nicholas appuya sur la sonnette.

Il attendit de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un arrive pour ouvrir. Un si grand Manoir devait être long à parcourir.

« Bonjour, dit la femme qui s'écarta pour faire entrer l'agent. Vous devez être l'agent Fury, du SHIELD. Je suis Eve Doe, la gestionnaire de l'école. Bienvenue à l'école Xavier. »

L'agent serra la main tendue. La femme avait plus de poigne qu'il ne l'imaginait.

« Le Professeur Xavier vous attend dans son bureau. Suivez-moi. »

La femme était grande et blonde, des cheveux ondulés, coupés au niveau des épaules. Elle était habillée simplement, une jupe légère saumon tombant au dessous du genou et un chemisier crème à jabot. Si ses informations étaient exactes, elle était la femme amnésique trouvée l'année précédente. Nicholas était habillé tout de noir comme à son habitude, une veste de cuir épais sur les épaules. Lui-même était dans une tenue un peu intimidante. Il savait que la plupart de ses collègues préféraient les costumes, mais lui était plus à l'aise dans des pantalons militaires noirs et des rangers.

Eve Doe l'introduisit dans un grand bureau en bois chaud. Le parquet et les meubles semblaient être de la même essence de bois brut, et ses pas furent vite étouffés sur un tapis oriental rouge. Les meubles étaient de style Louis XVI, et semblaient d'époque. Charles Xavier, l'air affable, l'attendait derrière un imposant bureau où s'entassaient de nombreux dossiers. Un second bureau, un peu moins imposant, était situé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nicholas devina qu'il servait à la gestionnaire.

« Je vous laisse avec votre rendez-vous Professeur, dit la femme. Comptez-vous faire l'annonce au déjeuner ou au diner ?

\- Au déjeuner, je pense que nous en aurons largement fini à cette heure-là. Merci Eve. »

Après un dernier sourire, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Xavier perdit son air affable en un clin d'œil. Nicholas se demanda comment Howard avait défriché le terrain.

« Sachez, Agent Fury, que je suis moyennement heureux de devoir accueillir un agent fédéral dans mon école, dit-il tout de go.

\- Le SHIELD n'est pas une agence fédérale, répondit aussitôt Fury, mais une agence supranationale.

\- Encore pire, soupira Xavier. Écoutez, j'ai bien conscience que les mutants font peur, et je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que vous avez été envoyé pour notre protection. Tous les élèves ou presque, ainsi que les professeurs ont de mauvaises expériences avec les fédéraux, les militaires, et toute personne représentant l'autorité gouvernementale. Alors voilà ce que je propose : vous ne logerez pas ici. Je n'ai pas l'intention que mes élèves aient l'impression d'être surveillés plus qu'ils ne le devraient. Le domaine possède un petit cottage à cinquante mètres de la maison principale. Vous y serez très bien, j'en suis sûr. Il vous faudra vous soumettre aux règles de l'école, et si vous ne les suivez pas, je serai au regret de mettre un terme à notre collaboration, ainsi que de rompre tout contact avec le SHIELD. Pas de parole anti-mutant. Pas de commentaire sur les pouvoirs des élèves, ni sur ceux des professeurs d'ailleurs. Si vous avez le moindre problème avec un membre de cette école, vous devrez m'en référer, à moi et à personne d'autre. Il n'est pas question de régler vos comptes discrètement, encore moins s'il s'agit d'un élève. Suis-je bien clair ? »

Le ton du Directeur promettant bien plus de souffrances qu'une simple mise à la porte. Son regard était dur et sa posture rigide. Il était des plus sérieux et attendait de son hôte une obéissance sans réserve. Seulement, Nicholas avait quelques atouts dans sa manche.

« J'ai bien conscience d'être moins que bienvenu ici, dit-il. Et j'ai bien entendu les menaces qui émaillaient votre petit discours. J'ai moi-même quelques petites choses à dire. Puisque nous parlions de menaces, j'aimerais en formuler à mon tour. Vous êtes télépathe, vous savez certainement déjà de quoi je vais parler, mais je veux que cela soit dit. Nous n'ignorons pas au SHIELD que la ligne personnelle de téléphone de votre chambre ne sert quasi exclusivement qu'à recevoir des appels hebdomadaires d'un seul numéro, et nous savons déjà qui est à l'autre bout du fil. Alors voilà, je me plierai aux règles, évidemment, mais il faudra également y mettre du vôtre. Demandez aux élèves de m'ignorer si vraiment vous avez peur d'une quelconque interaction, mais sachez que si l'un d'entre eux cherche les ennuis, il les trouvera. Je ne suis pas ici pour me laisser faire par des adolescents en mal de cadre disciplinaire. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, certains que leur volonté seule ferait plier l'autre. Ils se trompaient.

Cette mission commençait très mal, pensa Nicholas.

Ils durent faire quelques concessions. Oui, l'agent Fury respecterait les règles élémentaires de la vie en société et le moindre mot anti-mutant serait la rupture de leur contrat. Oui, le professeur Xavier ferait en sorte que les autres mutants ne soient pas hostiles à sa présence et brieferait ses ouailles. A jouer les coqs trop fiers, le temps était passé et il était presque l'heure du repas de midi. Le professeur décréta que la visite des lieux ne serait pas pour tout de suite, et probablement pas par lui, car il devait donner des cours l'après-midi.

Nicholas repassa par les escaliers pour atteindre la salle à manger, pendant que le professeur empruntait un petit ascenseur installé dans l'ancien monte-charge du Manoir. L'association du récent et de l'ancien dans les parties communes était des plus déconcertantes. Une immense table massive trônait au milieu de la pièce, mais les chaises qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas de lourdes chaises de bois comme on pourrait s'y attendre, mais des chaises légères, d'aluminium et de formica.

Il y avait une douzaine d'enfants et d'adolescents, mais Nicholas savait que l'école pouvait en accueillir beaucoup plus, au moins une cinquantaine. Les élèves s'installaient après s'être servis à un buffet un peu plus loin, où reposaient de nombreux plats qui devaient venir d'un traiteur. Nicholas resta debout, légèrement en retrait derrière le professeur par politesse, pour être introduit.

« Bonjour à tous, dit Xavier en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. »

Les élèves arrêtèrent de jacasser et se tournèrent vers eux.

« Nous accueillons pour une durée indéterminée l'agent Fury, qui est avec nous pour assurer la sécurité de l'école. En effet, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certains d'entre vous ont reçu des menaces. Je vous prierai donc de faire bon accueil à l'agent Fury. Eve, si vous voulez bien, vous ferez visiter la propriété à l'agent Fury après le repas.

\- Très bien Professeur, acquiesça la gestionnaire. »

Le Professeur Xavier fit un geste pour inviter Nicholas à se servir et s'asseoir, mais une jeune femme se leva brusquement de table, faisant crisser la chaise sur le carrelage d'origine de la salle à manger.

« Hors de question que je mange à la même table qu'un sale flic ! »

Nicholas haussa un sourcil. C'était un peu le moment de vérité. Xavier allait-il reprendre correctement son élève et tenir sa parole, ou protester mollement pour garder la face ? L'adolescente, à la lèvre percée et la gorge ornée d'un ras-de-cou, contourna sa chaise vivement, en n'oubliant pas de foudroyer du regard l'objet de son courroux.

« Callisto, rassieds-toi, cingla Xavier. Tu n'as pas à tenir ce genre de propos inadmissible. L'agent Fury est ici pour notre protection, la tienne aussi donc. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa remontrance, que Callisto disparut pour réapparaître l'instant d'après juste à côté de Nicholas.

« Il a beau être un mutant, c'est toujours un putain de sale flic, cracha-t-elle avant de disparaître à nouveau. »

L'apparition avait tellement surpris Nicholas qu'il avait posé par réflexe sa main sur son holster, mais la jeune femme n'était déjà plus visible. Cependant, sa phrase le laissa perplexe.

« Je ne suis pas un mutant, nia-t-il en reprenant une posture plus détendue.

\- Je m'en occupe Professeur, proposa un homme aux cheveux mi-longs gris avant de disparaître à la vitesse de l'éclair. »

Le Professeur Xavier poussa un long soupir et se frotta les tempes. Le reste de la pièce était complètement silencieux, suspendue aux lèvres muettes de leur directeur.

« Si Callisto dit que vous êtes un mutant, alors c'est que vous en êtes un. »

Pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, Nicholas sursauta violemment quand l'homme aux cheveux gris réapparut soudainement.

« Elle m'a proprement envoyé me… envoyé paître, dit-il en lançant un regard coupable aux enfants à table qui écoutaient sans s'en cacher.

\- Je vais lui parler, décida Xavier. En attendant, mangez, les cours reprendront à l'heure habituelle. »

Alors qu'il allait partir, Nicholas l'arrêta.

« Je vais y aller, vraiment. »

Il y eut une menace dans le regard de Xavier, mais Nicholas voulait prouver à son tour qu'il allait tenir sa promesse de conciliation. Il se fit indiquer la chambre mais le professeur le suivit un petit moment dans les couloirs.

« Callisto a un mauvais passé avec l'autorité, et plus particulièrement avec la police. De part sa mutation, elle a été persécutée, passée à tabac de nombreuses fois, parfois même par des policiers. Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est d'être une mutante qui est à l'origine des persécutions ? Cingla Nicholas. Un scoop pour vous professeur, des noirs persécutés, il y en a partout dans ce pays. J'ai beau être agent, que je sois en costume ou en jeans, je suis contrôlé au moins une fois par semaine. Des noirs meurent régulièrement parce qu'ils sont noirs. J'imagine que la mutation a aggravé son cas, mais elle n'en est pas l'origine. »

Xavier le dévisagea gravement, puis arrêta son fauteuil. Surpris, Nicholas s'arrêta lui aussi au milieu du couloir.

« Sa chambre est au bout à gauche, finit par dire le directeur avant de faire demi-tour. »

Laissé seul, Nicholas réfléchit à la manière dont il pourrait commencer cette conversation qu'il devinait difficile par avance. Il avait peu d'expérience avec les adolescents, et encore moins avec les adolescentes. Mais il savait ce que cela signifiait être noir dans ce pays, la colère qu'engendraient les injustices, le désir violent de tout casser à chaque fois qu'un policier abattait un noir désarmé. Il savait tout ça et bien plus encore.

Il frappa à la lourde porte de bois patiné par les âges.

« C'est le sale flic, dit-il pour s'annoncer. »

Il ouvrit la porte, mais n'entra pas. La chambre était pourvue de deux lits, deux armoires, deux bureaux. Callisto était debout derrière le deuxième, et le fusillait du regard.

« Vous avez pas le droit d'entrer ! s'écria-t-elle les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- Je n'entrerai pas, promit Nicholas. Je veux juste discuter.

\- J'ai rien à vous dire, aboya la jeune femme. »

Elle tira sur son t-shirt qui dévoila un peu plus que son cou, laissant apercevoir de larges lignes plus foncées que sa peau.

« Moi j'ai des choses à dire. Première chose, je ne suis pas flic. Jamais été. Je n'ai jamais arrêté personne de ma vie. Je suis un agent.

\- Et vous faites quoi alors, si vous arrêtez personne ? »

Le ton était ouvertement insolent.

« Je tue des gens pour en protéger d'autres. »

Les yeux de Callisto s'ouvrirent en grand à l'entente de la réponse provocatrice.

« Parfois. La majorité de mon métier néanmoins consiste à voler des informations par divers moyens plus ou moins dangereux.

\- Comme les espions ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans une école alors ?

\- Je l'ai dit. Parfois je suis appelé pour protéger des gens. Une école par exemple. »

Ils échangèrent une ou deux autres banalités, puis Nicholas eut faim.

« Que dis-tu de redescendre ? J'espère que le repas n'est pas fini. Promis, tu ne seras pas obligée de t'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Pourquoi vous travaillez pour le gouvernement ? »

Nicholas ne répondit pas, se contentant de se diriger à nouveau vers la grande salle à manger.

« C'est l'autre escalier, l'informa Callisto avec un sourire narquois.

\- Évidemment. Où avais-je la tête ? »

Ils descendirent en silence pendant un petit moment. Puis, alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la salle, Nicholas reprit :

« Des injustices, tu vas en vivre un paquet dans ta vie. Parce que tu es noire. Parce que tu es une mutante. Parce que tu es une femme. Parce que tu es tatouée. Parce que le monde est comme ça. Je dis pas qu'il faut que tu fermes ta gueule. Je dis qu'il faut que tu apprennes à l'ouvrir au bon moment, au moment où ça fait mal. Apprends à être sournoise, rusée. Manipulatrice. »

Callisto hocha la tête et entra dans la salle.

Il ne restait plus grand monde. Quelques adolescents finissaient de manger leur dessert en quatrième vitesse, pour se rendre sans retard à leurs cours respectifs, et deux adultes les encourageaient à se dépêcher. Quand ils entrèrent, Eve Doe s'avança vers eux.

« Callisto, le professeur Maximoff te laisse un peu de temps pour manger, mais ne traîne pas trop. Agent Fury, je suis toujours chargée de vous faire visiter la propriété, après votre déjeuner. »

Pour ne pas faire attendre la gestionnaire, Nicholas se prépara un sandwich avec les reliefs du repas laissé par les élèves de l'école.

Elle le conduisit d'abord dans le hall d'entrée pour lui faire voir les différents couloirs qui en partaient. L'endroit semblait très étendu, sur deux ou trois étages, et un sous-sol s'il avait bien compris, sous-sol qui comprenait d'après sa guide, un laboratoire interdit aux élèves de l'école, où Hank McCoy aimait faire de petites expériences de chimie pour son plaisir personnel. Nicholas n'était pas dupe, mais il ne dit rien.

Le rez-de-chaussée était aménagé pour la vie collective du pensionnat. Le premier étage était réservé aux salles de classe, et aux bureaux administratifs, ainsi qu'à certaines chambres de professeurs. Le deuxième étage servait au couchage des élèves et de ceux des professeurs qui ne dormaient pas à l'étage au-dessous. Il y avait un dernier étage sous les combles, mais Eve Doe expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un grenier où s'entassaient les archives administratives de la famille Xavier, de l'école, ainsi que d'autres menues choses, comme des meubles ou des livres. Nicholas n'en crut pas un mot.

Enfin, la gestionnaire le fit sortir pour lui présenter le petit cottage où il serait logé. L'intérieur était plus lumineux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et tous les aménagements semblaient neufs. Le cottage montait sur un étage. Le rez-de-chaussée comportait une grande salle lumineuse, accolée à une cuisine ouverte, et une porte donnait sur une salle de bain munie de toilettes. L'étage comptait deux chambres, une petite avec deux lits simples, et une immense, avec un lit king size, un bureau, et des rangements sous les combles. Une deuxième salle de bain séparait les deux chambres dont les portes donnaient sur le palier de l'escalier.

L'ensemble était meublé avec goût et confort. Il y avait même la télévision dans le salon et dans la plus grande chambre.

« J'espère que vous arriverez à vous intégrer ici, dit sincèrement Eve. Je vous laisse prendre vos marques, déballer vos affaires. Le repas du soir est servi à 19 heures, comme vous n'avez encore rien au frigo, vous êtes compté parmi les convives. Ensuite, il faudra annoncer quand vous souhaitez manger au manoir, dans un souci d'organisation.

\- Bien sûr. Qui fait à manger pour tout ce monde ?

\- Nous faisons appel à un traiteur pour le moment, mais nous cherchons à embaucher un cuisinier ou une cuisinière, mutante de préférence, pour des raisons évidentes. Alors vous êtes un mutant, finalement ?

\- Apparemment. Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Qu'elle est votre mutation ?

\- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

\- Callisto ne vous l'a pas dit ? La coquine préfère que vous le découvriez par vous-même sans doute.

\- Elle est capable de connaître les mutations ?

\- Oui, assez précisément, et si elle se concentre, elle peut ressentir les pouvoirs et retrouver un mutant spécifique. Mais c'est une particularité qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore bien. Ses débuts à l'école ont été difficiles. D'une part parce qu'elle est réfractaire à l'autorité des adultes-

\- Je l'avais remarqué.

\- D'autre part, continua Eve en souriant avec indulgence, parce qu'elle ressent les pouvoirs des autres, et qu'une grande concentration de mutants dans un espace réduit est un challenge pour ses nerfs.

\- Je vois. Y a-t-il d'autres mutants que ma présence risque d'irriter ?

\- Peut-être Storm. Ce sera plus de la méfiance, cela dit. Mais la nouvelle de votre mutation secrète devrait avoir fait le tour de l'école d'ici ce soir, donc, moins de problèmes à l'horizon, si je devais postuler quelque chose. De l'animosité, vous en trouverez plus chez les professeurs que chez les élèves, j'en ai peur. Beaucoup de mutants adultes n'ont pas connu de milieu protecteur étant enfants, et sont bien souvent tombé dans la délinquance faute d'alternative.

\- Donc un mauvais vécu avec les forces de l'ordre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas du Professeur Xavier.

\- Le Professeur a dû vivre la fermeture de sa première école pendant la guerre du Vietnam. On m'a raconté que les généraux venaient ici et prenaient les élèves les plus âgés pour les faire combattre au front. Peu sont revenus.

\- Je comprends. Il a peur que mon objectif soit de recruter ses élèves.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

La question semblait ingénue, mais le regard franc détrompait cette impression.

« Ce n'est pas mon objectif.

\- Mais celui du SHIELD, à plus ou moins long terme, conclut-elle sèchement. »

Nicholas passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« La réponse est plus complexe que cela. Certes, le SHIELD a tout à gagner d'avoir dans ses rangs des mutants formés et en pleine possession de leurs pouvoirs. Néanmoins, les différentes crises précédentes ont enseigné une chose aux organisations gouvernementales et supra-gouvernementales : les mutants sont aussi divers que les humains, mais s'en prendre à l'un d'eux crée aussitôt un sentiment d'appartenance et un rejet massif. »

Eve sourit.

« Vous pouvez vous y inclure désormais. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me donner votre avis !


	5. Je peux vous aider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est atroce, je n'ai aucune régularité.
> 
> Dans ce chapitre : où la relation SHIELD / X-Men commence à doucement s'améliorer. Où on en apprend un peu plus sur Eve. Où les êtres humains, qu'ils soient mutants ou non, cherchent du réconfort dans les bras des uns ou des autres.

Chapitre 4 : Je peux vous aider

**23 décembre 1984**

Charles guettait à sa fenêtre avec inquiétude. La nuit sans lune l'empêchait de voir plus loin que le perron du manoir. Son équipe de X-Men n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plus de deux heures, et leurs esprits étaient trop loin pour son pouvoir. Cerebro aurait pu l'aider, mais il répugnait à l'utiliser alors qu'il y avait si peu d'adultes dans le Manoir.

Dans le parc, la lumière du cottage était toujours allumée, malgré l'heure tardive. Si Charles relâchait le contrôle sur son pouvoir, juste un peu, il pouvait percevoir l'esprit de l'agent Fury, et celui d'Eve. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait décrire leurs actions, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il était de notoriété publique dans l'école que l'agent du SHIELD et la gestionnaire entretenait une relation, sinon amoureuse, au moins passionnelle. Mais ce soir, il doutait que ce soit une étreinte charnelle qui occupât les deux amants.

Le départ précipité de l'équipe des X-Men n'était pas passé inaperçu. Le jet, malgré les améliorations de Hank, faisait un sacré boucan au décollage, et l'atterrissage serait au moins aussi bruyant. Charles imaginait, à juste titre, que l'agent Fury attendait leur retour avec Eve, pour pouvoir poser toutes les questions possibles. Fury n'était présent à l'école que depuis quelques mois, et les choses n'avaient pas réellement bougé. Charles n'appréciait toujours pas sa présence, et les deux hommes faisaient leur possible pour s'ignorer. La plupart des enseignants restaient froids et polis avec lui, et les élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations sans vraiment s'en soucier. Eve était l'exception.

Charles savait que la femme était attristée par l'accueil peu chaleureux de l'école pour l'agent, mais elle n'avait pas vécu la précédente fermeture. Oh ! elle comprenait, mais elle n'appréciait pas.

Par ailleurs, Charles était très intéressé par la réaction de Noah à la nouvelle de cette relation avec un homme détesté par toute l'école. L'enfant, qui avait récupéré progressivement l'usage de la parole, n'avait pas paru en colère contre Fury. Cependant, la seule chose qu'il avait dit à ce propos était que ce n'était pas bien, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Charles avait une théorie, bien sûr. Il supposait que Eve, dans sa vie précédente, était mariée, ou engagée dans une relation avec le père de son enfant, et que l'inconscient de Noah lui criait que sa mère trompait son père, sans pouvoir mettre de mots sur cette sensation. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, évidemment, sauf peut-être à sa sœur, qui était dubitative face à cette conclusion. Selon elle, l'animosité de l'enfant était seulement due à son environnement, hostile à l'agent et à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Eve.

Deux heures et douze minutes de silence radio. Si Charles avait eu ses jambes, il ferait les cent pas. Malheureusement, faire des aller-retour en fauteuil roulant était tout sauf pratique dans une chambre pleine de meubles, même adaptés à son handicap.

L'alarme était venue de la Confrérie des mutants, tard dans la soirée. Après avoir écouté leur appel à l'aide, les X-Men étaient partis sur le champ ou presque. Hank s'était fait un peu désirer, mais Raven avait réussi à le convaincre.

Charles s'inquiétait pour ses amis et collègues évidemment, pour les personnes qu'ils voulaient secourir, mais pas seulement. La Confrérie des Mutants étaient composées d'une grande partie d'anciens élèves, d'anciens amis aussi, et Charles ne pouvaient que se préoccuper de leur sort quand ceux-ci se mettaient en danger.

Enfin, Charles put sentir les esprits bien connus des X-Men se rapprocher, suivis très vite du vrombissement des moteurs du jet. Il compta soigneusement toutes les personnes à bord, son équipe, les personnes secourues, et des invités imprévus. Néanmoins, après avoir effleuré un esprit en particulier, son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et lui fit comprendre la présence de tant de monde. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol, attendre l'atterrissage du jet.

Avant que l'équipe ne puisse se poser, Charles entendit la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Eve et l'agent Fury.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, aboya Charles sur les nerfs. »

Eve prit immédiatement un air coupable, mais le Professeur n'eut pas la force de s'en vouloir. Le jet au-dessus d'eux amorça sa descente.

« Je suis ici pour offrir mon aide, expliqua l'agent en parlant fort pour couvrir le bruit des réacteurs. Je peux vous aider, insista-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas comment, cria Charles en se détournant. »

Le bruit de l'avion était trop fort pour continuer la dispute, et l'ouverture de la porte fit oublier à Charles l'indésirable agent dans son sous-sol.

« Hank, prépare la table ! ordonna Raven de l'intérieur de l'appareil. »

Le Fauve sortit en courant, ne prenant pas la peine de saluer qui que ce soit, se précipitant pour dégager une table métallique d'un revers de bras, et sortit divers instruments médicaux.

« Peter ! Aide-moi ! »

Le plus stablement possible, Raven et Peter sortirent l'un après l'autre, transportant à bout de bras une civière où était étendue Erik. La gorge de Charles se serra. L'homme gisait inconscient, couvert de sang.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Fury d'un ton professionnel.

\- Explosion, répondit Raven. Il a protégé les enfants et nous, mais pas lui. Pas eu le temps. Trop près de la bombe. Pas du bon côté.

\- Les enfants vont bien ?

\- Secoués. Les mauvais traitements les ont affaiblis. Mais ils s'en sortiront, répondit Quicksilver. »

Hank découpa les vêtements d'Erik, et entreprit de retirer les shrapnels de bois et de plastique consumés de son corps. Horrifié, Charles ne pouvait détacher son regard des mouvements répétitifs de son ami.

D'autres personnes sortaient progressivement de l'avion. Ororo, Jean et Scott firent sortir cinq enfants, dont le plus âgé ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Derrière eux, des membres de la Confrérie que Charles n'avait jamais rencontré. Enfin Kurt, soutenu par une dernière membre de la Confrérie, boita jusqu'à un siège où il s'échoua avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Il lui faut un chirurgien, un bloc opératoire, intervint Fury. Il ne va pas s'en tirer dans ces conditions. »

Il avait raison évidemment, mais c'était un risque trop important. Erik lui-même n'approuverait pas une telle chose. Charles savait que s'il n'autorisait personne à venir, Erik allait mourir. Fury devait connaître certains médecins du SHIELD, et avec suffisamment de menaces, peut-être même un effacement de mémoire…

« Je peux l'aider, je crois, dit Eve en s'avançant, s'extirpant de la torpeur horrifiée dans laquelle elle était plongée, la même torpeur qui empêchait Charles de prendre les bonnes décisions.

\- Comment ? demanda Hank sans relever la tête de sa tâche.

\- Je crois que je peux le soigner. Ses blessures, je veux dire, les plus importantes. »

Ce développement inattendu permit à Charles de reprendre ses esprits.

« Fais ce que tu peux, souffla-t-il avec angoisse. »

Tout mais pas perdre Erik, c'était ce que son esprit hurlait depuis trop longtemps.

Eve et Hank furent une équipe solide. Il enlevait les shrapnels, elle guérissait, peu importait comment pour le moment, les blessures les plus graves. Pendant ce temps, Raven auscultait les enfants, s'assurant avec Peter qu'ils allaient le mieux possible et tentant de les rassurer sur leur sort. Fury lui-même s'assurait de surveiller les membres de la Confrérie, inquiets pour leur leader, en les empêchant d'intervenir ou de fouiner dans l'immense sous-sol.

Ils retinrent leurs souffles ainsi pendant deux heures. Les enfants avaient été emmenés à l'étage pour dormir. Trop occupé à être inquiet pour Erik, Charles n'avait encore parlé à aucun d'eux, et ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. Fury était toujours présent et discutait avec un téléporteur que se faisait appeler Kestrel. Les X-Men non plus n'avaient pas quitté le sous-sol. Ororo somnolait, assise sur le sol, la tête appuyée contre le genou de Kurt, dont l'autre jambe avait été soignée et bandée. Raven était à côté de Charles, tout aussi inquiète que lui, lui tenant la main dans un soutien silencieux mais indéfectible. Sa peau bleue était légèrement plus pâle qu'habituellement, et elle avait l'air épuisée, mais quand Hank et Eve se redressèrent enfin, elle fut l'une des premières à s'approcher. Ce fut donc elle qui rattrapa Eve quand celle-ci fit un malaise, exténuée. Presque immédiatement, l'agent Fury prit le relai et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil tout proche.

« Tu en as trop fait, je crois, dit-il doucement, sans reproche dans la voix.

\- C'était nécessaire, coassa Eve. »

Elle ferma les yeux à demi et permit enfin à son corps de se détendre.

« Il s'en sortira, assura Hank, et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Nous allons le ramener à la base alors, dit Silverfox, celle qui avait soutenu Kurt hors de l'avion.

\- Il n'est pas transportable, ni téléportable, contredit Hank en contractant la mâchoire.

\- Je croyais qu'elle l'avait guéri ? dit la mutante en pointant Eve du menton.

\- Seulement les blessures les plus graves, répondit Hank froidement. Il n'est pas transportable, répéta-t-il en scandant chaque syllabe. »

Charles connaissait Hank, et malgré ce qu'il laissait croire à sa sœur, il avait fini par comprendre certaines choses à propos de son ami. Il savait que garder Erik dans le Manoir lui coûtait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie possessive qui habitait Hank, plutôt un très fort sentiment de protection, une loyauté à toute épreuve qui le menait à vouloir éloigner les menaces qui pèseraient sur le bien-être de Charles. La relation parfois houleuse qu'il entretenait avec Erik était l'une de ces menaces.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il y avait aussi un peu de jalousie, mais jamais Charles ne confronterait pas son ami à ce propos.

« Alors nous restons aussi, répliqua Silverfox et les autres membres de la Confrérie hochèrent la tête.

\- Non, intervint Charles sortant de ses pensée. Pas question. Nous sommes dans une école, et vous êtes pratiquement tous recherchés par les forces de l'ordre. Je ne mettrais pour rien au monde la sécurité de mes élèves en danger, sans parler de leurs vies.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas vendre Magneto au gouvernement ? »

Exténué, Charles poussa un long soupir et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Erik est mon plus vieil ami, dit-il avec conviction. Même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur de nombreux sujets, je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal tant qu'il sera entre ces murs. Encore moins le gouvernement. »

Il se fit violence, mais il parvint à ne pas regarder l'agent Fury.

OOoooOO

Après un long moment de négociations, les membres de la Confrérie étaient repartis, promettant de revenir chercher leur leader dès le lendemain. Les enfants sauvés étaient couchés et endormis pour la plupart, les X-Men purent enfin faire de même, après s'être assurés que leur Directeur n'avait besoin de rien.

Eve et Fury s'étaient réfugiés dans le cottage de celui-ci. La femme ayant dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour soigner Erik, elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos et de calme pour s'en remettre. S'isoler ainsi du reste de l'école était certainement une bonne idée. Charles devait penser à la remercier proprement dès que possible. Il savait aussi que Fury allait très bientôt demander des explications solides, toutefois, Charles doutait qu'il contacte sa hiérarchie avant d'avoir pu le confronter.

Lui veilla son ami pendant toute la nuit. N'arrivant pas à reposer son esprit, il le laissa vagabonder, effleurant grâce à son pouvoir les âmes endormies dans son Manoir, infusant de doux rêves dans certains sommeils agités.

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à l'horizon quand Erik commença à remuer sur le lit du Professeur.

Décrire leur relation était vraiment complexe, car souillée de trahisons, de non-dits et de rancunes. Pourtant, Erik appelait toutes les semaines malgré le risque d'être sous écoute Charles veillait régulièrement à ce que les fédéraux ne s'approchent pas trop des planques de la Confrérie, quitte à tricher un peu avec sa morale Erik et Charles parvenaient à se voir de temps en temps, en cachette, comme deux adolescents faisant le mur, derrière le dos plus ou moins conscient de leurs proches.

La vérité était que la totalité de leurs entourages respectifs désapprouvait cette relation, et tous deux devaient admettre que l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'était pas sain. La codépendance qui les liait les faisait souffrir, surtout lorsqu'ils devaient s'affronter. Incapables de faire des compromis avec leurs idéaux, et tout aussi incapables de se séparer durablement, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver, dans un motel ou sur un champ de bataille.

Charles se déplaça jusqu'au bord du lit. Erik émergeait doucement du sommeil médicamenteux dans lequel il était plongé, son esprit gagnant en clarté à chaque nouvelle seconde.

« Tu es en sécurité Erik, dit doucement Charles pour que l'homme ne panique pas et ne se mette pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs à tout va. Tu es à l'école. Tout va bien. »

Il fallut encore quelques minutes de phrases apaisantes pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Charles ? s'étonna-t-il, la voix rendue pâteuse par l'inconscience prolongée.

\- Tout va bien, répéta le télépathe. Tu es en sécurité et tes blessures ont été soignées.

\- Les enfants ?

\- Ils vont bien. Ils sont choqués, mais grâce à toi, ils vont aller mieux maintenant. »

Erik essaya de se redresser, mais ses blessures tiraient douloureusement sa peau et ses chairs, si bien qu'il abandonna et se relaissa tomber sur l'oreiller en sifflant. Charles, sans relever la malheureuse tentative, lui raconta brièvement les événements de la soirée, à partir du moment où le jet était arrivé.

« Donc le SHIELD sait que je suis ici et vulnérable, grinça Erik. Parfait.

\- L'agent Fury n'a pas encore fait son rapport, répondit-il en résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne le fera qu'après avoir discuté avec nous. Je vais le convoquer. »

Erik se raidit. Charles savait que l'homme ne voulait pas être vu dans l'état où il était, diminué par ses blessures, affaibli dans une certaine mesure. Cependant, l'agent l'avait vu inconscient, saignant sans discontinuer sur la table du hangar. Fury avait été plus que correct, n'avait pas tenté de prendre avantage de la situation et avait même canalisé les membres de la Confrérie, nerveux de voir leur leader aux portes de la mort.

« Silverfox a promis de venir te chercher aujourd'hui, dit Charles sans répondre aux angoisses de l'autre homme.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle a dit ça, souffla Erik sans parvenir à sonner exaspéré.

\- La Confrérie n'est-elle rien sans son leader charismatique ? le taquina Charles. »

C'était un sujet de conversation (plus vraiment de dispute) qui revenait régulièrement entre eux. Longtemps, Erik s'était positionné comme leader incontesté et incontestable de la Confrérie, et même de la lutte des Mutants contre les non-mutants, mais les choses avaient progressivement changé. Tout comme Charles, Erik se sentait vieillir et il voulait former la nouvelle génération de mutants à mener la lutte eux-mêmes. Ce n'était pas évident tous les jours, car les deux leaders, chacun de leur côté et de manière différente, étaient devenus des symboles, des icônes, qui provoquaient admiration et répulsion, en fonction du camp de chacun. Leurs positions respectives étaient ambivalentes, car quoi qu'ils essaient, ils seraient à tout jamais coincés dans un seul rôle, une seule position.

« Je pense que Silverfox sera une très bonne meneuse de troupes lorsque le temps sera venu pour moi de prendre ma retraite.

\- Je doute que tu parviennes à prendre ta retraite un jour, opposa Charles avec un sourire pas dupe.

\- Je vais le reformuler. Silverfox sera une très bonne remplaçante lorsque je serai dans l'incapacité de mener la lutte moi-même. Pendant un moment, au début, j'ai pensé que Mystique aurait tenu ce rôle, aurait succédé à Magneto. Ce n'est plus d'actualité. »

Le souvenir de sa sœur quittant la plage de Cuba, serrant la main d'Erik dans la sienne, était toujours très douloureux pour Charles. Il s'était senti si abandonné, blessé, invalide, et leur départ n'était qu'un coup en plus dans la tête d'un homme à terre. Certes, il avait eu l'air de leur donner sa bénédiction, mais intérieurement, il avait espéré qu'ils changent d'avis, qu'ils restent, qu'ils le soutiennent dans l'épreuve qu'il vivait, de perdre ses jambes.

Charles prit une grande inspiration. Ce temps-là était révolu depuis longtemps. Raven et lui s'étaient mutuellement pardonnés, et enseignaient ensemble à une toute nouvelle génération de mutants et de mutantes, côte à côte, comme ils auraient toujours dû être. Erik avait senti son trouble. Il lui tendit la main, que Charles prit, évidemment. Le Professeur projeta doucement son esprit pour effleurer celui d'Erik. L'un et l'autre aimaient cette sensation douce et chaude du contact physique et mental. C'était très intime, ils pouvaient passer des heures ainsi.

« Y as-tu déjà réfléchi ? demanda Charles doucement. Prendre ta retraite, je prendrais la mienne, et nous pourrions finir de vieillir côte à côte, loin de toute agitation.

\- Parfois, admit Erik. Mais cela nous tuerait.

\- C'est l'idée, sourit Charles.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui. Pourrions-nous tout laisser derrière nous ? Absolument pas. J'aurais voulu en être capable pourtant. »

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de se laisser aller à des _et si_ qui n'aboutiraient jamais. Erik et Charles avaient une situation ambiguë à démêler. L'agent Fury n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour faire un rapport alarmiste au SHIELD, il leur fallait donc s'arracher l'un à l'autre et éteindre le doux rêve d'un avenir paisible ensemble.

Charles aida Erik à se redresser dans le lit, tant bien que mal, afin qu'il soit assis, puis il envoya un message télépathique à Eve et Fury. Le Professeur ne souhaitait pas exclure sa gestionnaire de la discussion, estimant qu'elle pouvait y avoir toute sa place. Eve était très souvent de bon conseil, certainement grâce au regard neuf qu'elle portait sur les situations délicates. De plus sa présence pouvait éviter le combat de coqs qui s'annonçait, elle parvenait généralement à calmer le tempérament de son amant. Charles l'enviait un peu, il aurait aimé savoir faire de même avec le sien. Les colères d'Erik pouvaient être extrêmement destructrices, et lorsqu'il portait son casque, Charles ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Eve en entrant un petit quart d'heure plus tard.

\- Vivant, répondit Erik avec un rictus. Merci. Et vous-même ? Il est apparu que me soigner vous a demandé beaucoup d'énergie.

\- Oh, je me suis reposée, merci beaucoup.

\- Peut-on en venir au sujet principal ? réclama Fury en coupant leur causerie polie. »

L'agent se tenait très droit, les mains derrière le dos, mais paradoxalement prêt à réagir au moindre geste brusque. Il ne portait pas d'arme, car Charles ne l'aurait pas toléré dans son école si cela avait été le cas, mais tous savait que Fury n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'ustensile barbare pour blesser ou tuer. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'agent se présentait complètement dans son rôle de représentant du SHIELD, Charles se fit la réflexion qu'il avait oublié leurs débuts tendus et que cela ne lui manquait pas.

« Que pensez-vous savoir, agent Fury ? demanda Erik avec son sarcasme acide habituel. A moins que Mrs. Doe ne vous ait déjà tout révélé.

\- Eve est bien trop loyale à Xavier pour me révéler vos petits secrets, répondit Fury alors que les joues de la gestionnaire se coloraient d'un rouge indigné. Je n'ai peut-être qu'un œil, mais je sais observer. Je pense que la Confrérie des mutants et les X-Men ont un partenariat. Lorsque la Confrérie déniche un trop gros poisson, elle fait appel aux X-Men pour l'aider.

\- Jolie fable que voilà, rétorqua Erik. »

Cependant ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité et Charles était déjà exaspéré par les deux egos qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa chambre. Il était bien conscient de l'ironie de ses pensées, alors que lui-même passait son temps à vouloir contredire Fury, leurs disputes étaient vite devenues légendaires au sein de l'école. Pour apaiser la situation, Charles posa une main sur le bras de son amant et interrompit le combat de coqs.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un partenariat à proprement parler, plutôt d'un accord tacite, expliqua-t-il alors qu'Erik fusillait sa main du regard. La Confrérie nous appelle lorsque des enfants mutants sont impliqués. Les X-Men ne sont pas une police parallèle qui chercherait à punir les personnes faisant du mal aux mutants. Nous sommes une force d'intervention lorsque des vies sont en danger, menacées par des mutants ou des non-mutants. Il est vrai que, dirigeant une école, il m'est plus naturel de recueillir des enfants mutants que des adultes homo sapiens.

\- Si je vous comprends bien, la Confrérie et les X-Men sont adversaires la plupart du temps, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver des enfants mutants, ils sont soudainement alliés, résuma Fury d'un ton ouvertement dubitatif. Cela me paraît dur à avaler.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, répliqua Erik sèchement. Je n'ai pas vocation à moucher des nez et changer des couches. Je laisse ça à Charles qui fait ça très bien. »

Pour ces paroles, Charles lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Erik. Les deux hommes dissimulaient mal leurs sourires complices.

« Vous laissez à Xavier le soin d'éduquer tous ces enfants, quitte à risquer les voir entrer au sein des X-Men, et vous combattre ? provoqua Fury.

\- Cher agent Fury, je n'ai pas besoin de convaincre les mutants de la dangerosité des humains pour eux, les humains le font très bien tout seuls, ricana Erik.

\- Ça suffit, clama Eve qui s'était tue jusque là. Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter du bien fondé des actions de chacun. Oui, parfois la Confrérie fait appel aux X-Men. Oui, parfois les X-Men et la Confrérie ont des ennemis communs. Oui, cela peut paraître bizarre, contre-nature, ou je ne sais quoi. Cela n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est de savoir ce que tu vas dire à Stark, Nicholas. »

Tous se turent comme des adolescents pris en faute, une sorte d'indignation dans le regard, ce qui arracha un sourire à Charles.

« Écoutons Eve, elle est toujours de bon conseil, dit-il.

\- En tant qu'agent, je ne suis pas tenu de vous révéler le contenu de mes rapports, grogna Fury sans aucune bonne volonté.

\- Ce n'est pas tant le contenu de votre rapport qui m'intéresse, dit Charles, cela je peux aisément en deviner les grandes lignes. Je suis plus inquiet de la réaction de Stark. Dois-je m'attendre à affronter le SHIELD ? Dois-je évacuer mes élèves ? »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Fury parut y réfléchir sérieusement.

« Howard Stark n'est pas un homme irraisonnable. Il peut même voir les avantages dans une telle situation. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis ou juste me faire savoir que vous lisez cette histoire !
> 
> A bientôt


	6. Vous cherchez vos souvenirs ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est reparti pour un tour apparemment. Joie et cotillons
> 
> La seule bonne nouvelle est que ce nouveau confinement coïncide presque parfaitement avec le NaNoWriMo ^_^ Est-ce que vous participez ?
> 
> Dans le chapitre du jour, de petits changements dans la vie d'Eve et la découverte d'une compréhension mutuelle avec un personnage :D

Chapitre 5 : Vous cherchez vos souvenirs ?

**1er Septembre 1985 :**

Eve lissa distraitement sa jupe plissée couleur saumon, l'esprit ailleurs. Les premiers élèves ne tarderaient pas à revenir à l'école, et tout était fin prêt pour leur arrivée. Cette année-là, ils accueillaient évidemment de nouveaux enfants, mais aussi de nouveaux professeurs. Scott, Ororo, Kurt et Jean étaient parvenus à des niveaux d'études suffisants pour intégrer, à temps partiel, l'équipe enseignante et étoffer l'éventail de leçons proposées aux élèves.

Jean finissait sa deuxième année à l'école de médecine rattachée à l'université de New-York Langone, l'une des meilleures du pays, et souhaitait donner quelques cours durant l'année, en fonction de son emploi du temps de plus en plus chargé. Elle avait déjà préparé quelques leçons d'anatomie et de biologie pour les dix-douze ans.

Scott avait fini l'année précédente ses études en mécanique et souhaitait s'investir pleinement au sein de l'école qui l'avait accueilli, et au sein des X-Men. Il était le seul qui allait enseigner à temps plein parmi les nouveaux professeurs, et allait se concentrer sur les mathématiques et la physique.

Ororo et Kurt, qui ne se quittaient plus depuis quelques mois, commençaient l'université grâce à des cours par correspondance. Kurt ne voulait pas sortir de la propriété de peur d'être à nouveau persécuté, et Ororo craignait la solitude loin de l'école. Le Professeur Xavier n'avait pas insisté et avait accepté de financer leurs études, en échange de quelques heures avec les élèves les plus jeunes. Kurt était enchanté d'enseigner aux enfants, et Ororo se laissait entraîner par la bonne humeur de son petit-ami.

Ces nouvelles arrivées s'accompagnaient d'un départ. Après une année scolaire à l'école, Nicholas avait réintégré le SHIELD à la place qui était la sienne, à la droite d'Howard Stark. Eve et lui avait eu une longue discussion difficile durant laquelle ils avaient rompu. Ce n'était pourtant pas inattendu, les choses avaient été claires dès le début, Nicholas ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir quelqu'un de trop important dans sa vie. Cette rupture était une question de sécurité, autant pour elle que pour lui. Il ne pourrait supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ou pire encore, qu'ils se retrouvent tout deux opposés l'un contre l'autre sur un champ de bataille ou des camps ennemis. A mots couverts, il avait admis avoir déjà vécu cette situation, et Eve avait compris que l'expérience avait définitivement détruit toute forme de confiance chez lui.

Malgré tout, son cœur avait été un peu brisé, et si elle n'avait pas eu Noah, elle aurait sûrement passé l'été à pleurer. Heureusement, son fils et ses amis avaient été des soutiens sans faille, qu'ils en aient conscience ou non, et la préparation de la rentrée avait été un parfait exutoire pour la gestionnaire. Les vacances estivales avaient certes été moroses, elles n'avaient pas non plus été catastrophiques.

En ce premier septembre, ils s'apprêtaient tous à accueillir leurs élèves, nouveaux et anciens, ainsi qu'un nouvel agent de liaison avec le SHIELD. Eve n'en connaissait que le nom, David North, et regrettait déjà la présence discrète de Nicholas. Elle se retint de pousser un soupir. Elle devait vraiment cesser de regretter la compagnie de son ancien amant, sinon, elle allait dépérir.

Eve se tenait sur le perron du Manoir, dans la fraîcheur bienvenue du matin avec la chaleur de l'après-midi, pour accueillir leur nouvel agent de liaison. Cependant, quand la voiture attendue entra dans le parc et s'y gara, ce ne fut pas un homme qui en sortit mais deux.

Le conducteur était très certainement North qu'elle reconnut grâce à la description de son dossier transmis par Nicholas. De taille moyenne, d'ascendance est-asiatique, il portait un costume noir réglementaire, celui-là même que Nicholas refusait de mettre.

Le second était bien différent. Une barbe mal taillée et des cheveux ébouriffés bruns encadraient un visage fatigué, tanné par le soleil. Il portait un jean et une veste en cuir que n'aurait pas renié un Hells Angels.

Surprise par cet invité imprévu, Eve se mit à penser très fort pour alerter le Professeur Xavier. Très vite, elle reçut une réponse télépathique lui assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, et qu'elle pouvait accompagner les deux hommes jusqu'à son bureau, si elle le voulait bien. Rassurée par les paroles calmes du Professeur, elle s'avança vers la voiture et les nouveaux venus.

« Bonjour, je suis Eve Doe, la gestionnaire de l'établissement, dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait accueillant et pas crispé.

\- Je suis l'agent North, se présenta brièvement l'homme en costume.

\- Logan, grogna l'autre sans plus de précision. Je suis là pour rencontrer le type qui dirige tout ça. »

Il fit un petit mouvement circulaire de la main, en désignant le Manoir derrière elle.

« Enchantée, répondit-elle par politesse. Si vous voulez bien me suivre tous les deux, le Professeur Xavier vous attend. »

L'un et l'autre lui emboîtèrent le pas sans autre parole. Dans un silence presque pesant, le parcours jusqu'au bureau directorial lui parut plus long qu'à l'accoutumée. Le Professeur Xavier fit d'abord entrer l'homme disant s'appeler Logan, et Eve, serviable, proposa à l'agent North d'attendre avec lui.

« Je pensais que vous seriez seul, dit-elle une fois qu'ils ne furent qu'eux deux dans le couloir, pour engager la conversation.

\- Je suis venu seul. J'ai ramassé Logan sur la route, il faisait du stop et souhaitait rejoindre l'école. Il a eu de la chance de tomber sur moi.

\- Il n'a pas l'air commode, sourit-elle doucement.

\- Il serait en effet sage de ne pas le sous-estimer, accorda North en hochant la tête. »

L'affirmation laissa Eve pensive. Du peu qu'elle en avait vu, Logan semblait être revêche, voire violent, assurément quelqu'un à ne pas mettre en colère.

« Vous n'avez pas d'appréhension à propos de votre nouvelle assignation ? demanda-t-elle encore. Être entouré de mutants à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ? »

Elle avait confiance dans les choix de Nicholas, néanmoins, pour la sécurité de tous, elle préférait demander. Elle savait que le Professeur Xavier n'admettrait pas la moindre incartade, et que les autres professeurs de l'école étaient tout à fait prêts à mettre le SHIELD dehors à coups de pied au derrière, mais elle aussi voulait protéger ce havre de paix qui l'avait accueilli.

« C'est ma première assignation, lâcha North après quelques secondes. Je sors tout juste de l'Académie, et j'ai été briffé par l'agent Fury lui-même. Il se trouve que je suis un mutant.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Eve. »

En y réfléchissant, cela semblait logique. Tout le monde avait mieux accepté Fury après l'annonce de sa mutation, même le Professeur s'était un peu détendu en sa présence. Nicholas avait certainement cherché à maintenir le lien grâce aux mutants du SHIELD eux-mêmes, pour ne braquer personne à l'école.

« Mes supérieurs espèrent que mon assignation me permette de faire évoluer la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs, parfois, ils m'échappent encore.

\- Vous êtes au bon endroit pour apprendre, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire. Si je puis me permettre de demander-

\- Mon corps absorbe l'énergie cinétique, la coupa North. J'ai encore du mal à maîtriser cet apport en énergie. Cela peut devenir vite… explosif.

\- Le SHIELD fait d'une pierre deux coups en vous envoyant ici, conclut Eve.

\- C'est vrai, admit North. Cependant, je ne serai pas un élève, loin s'en faut. »

Ils s'interrompirent car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

« Merci Professeur, dit Logan en sortant. »

Celui-ci paraissait un peu moins patibulaire et esquissa même un presque sourire en direction du Directeur.

« C'est naturel, répondit ce dernier. Eve, très chère, peux-tu assigner une chambre à Logan, si possible dans l'aile des professeurs ? Merci. Agent North, si vous voulez bien entrer. »

La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant Eve seule avec l'impressionnant Logan.

« Une chambre du côté des professeurs, marmonna Eve en essayant de se remémorer les plans et les attributions. Vous venez pour enseigner ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

\- Bordel, non ! réagit Logan un peu violemment sortant Eve de ses pensées. »

Elle hésita un peu avant de poser une nouvelle question, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

La gestionnaire se tut, ne souhaitant pas générer de conflit. Elle n'était pas inquiète, elle pouvait gérer les accès de violence. Derrière son visage souriant et doux se cachait une force surhumaine, et elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir si cela devenait nécessaire. Bien souvent son apparence frêle lui conférait un avantage, car la surprise avait tendance à désarmer n'importe qui.

Prenant une posture de nouveau complètement professionnelle et rigide, elle intima à Logan de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau, nouvellement aménagé pour qu'elle ne partageât plus la pièce avec le Directeur, et chercha dans ses documents les assignations des chambres. Par chance, il y avait une petite chambre de libre à côté de celle d'Ororo, elle se dirigea donc vers l'endroit, l'acariâtre sur les talons.

Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Jean et Scott en pleine discussion apparemment agréable, pour ne pas dire intime. Scott était penché sur la jeune fille et celle-ci rougissait adorablement en faisant une moue amusée. La scène pourtant banale causa un grand trouble chez Logan qui s'immobilisa.

« Je te connais, toi, dit-il en pointant Jean du doigt. Tu étais là-bas. »

Eve n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait l'homme, mais apparemment Jean le reconnut car elle cilla, béa pendant quelques secondes avant que la compréhension ne vienne enfin éclairer son regard.

« Alkali Lake ! Vous êtes le type d'Alkali Lake ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as fait quelque chose ce jour-là, gamine ! continua Logan en se rapprochant. C'était quoi ? Tu pourrais le refaire ? »

Le sentant envahissant, Scott s'interposa et Eve perçut l'exact moment où Logan assimila l'autre homme à une menace. Sa posture changea radicalement, il carra les épaules et ses poings se serrèrent. Eve se prépara à intervenir pour les séparer, quand ils furent interrompus par le chuintement caractéristique du fauteuil roulant du Professeur Xavier.

« Logan, nous avons un accord, dit-il d'un ton dur. Jean ne vous doit rien. Elle n'a fait que vous rendre votre nom ce jour-là. Il lui serrait difficile de faire plus. »

A la tête que fit Jean, c'était un beau mensonge, heureusement Logan s'était déjà détourné d'elle pour faire face au Professeur. Il semblait encore plus en colère que précédemment, une veine palpitait dans son cou tendu.

« J'ai bien conscience de la frustration que vous ressentez Logan, continua le Professeur. Mais la recherche de votre mémoire sera longue, difficile, probablement douloureuse. Jean n'est pas là pour vous accompagner sur ce chemin, elle a sa propre vie à mener, des études à terminer, trancha le Professeur autant pour l'homme furieux que pour l'étudiante. »

Jean baissa la tête, l'air penaud, alors que Logan serrait les poings de manière convulsive, comme s'il se retenait de lancer une dispute violente.

« Je crois que vous vous dirigiez vers votre chambre, dit le Professeur au nouvel arrivant. Nous ne voudrions pas vous empêcher de vous installer. Jean, tu vas rater ton train à traîner ainsi. Si tu es trop en retard, demande à Kurt de te téléporter à la gare. Scott, si tu pouvais guider l'agent North jusqu'au cottage, je t'en serai gré. Les premiers élèves vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et tout doit être prêt pour accueillir les familles, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. »

Dans un concert de « Bien Professeur ! » le petit groupe se sépara, chacun prenant une direction différente.

Logan suivit Eve assez docilement et en silence jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle lui avait attribué. Elle savait que l'homme taciturne ne voulait pas répondre aux questions, pourtant ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

« Vous cherchez vos souvenirs alors ? »

Rencontrer un autre amnésique était un peu réconfortant dans un sens. Noah et elle n'étaient pas les seuls à n'avoir plus ni mémoire, ni famille, à n'avoir plus qu'un passé vide et un avenir incertain. Tout à coup, cet homme patibulaire lui semblait un peu plus sympathique, car elle comprenait sa détresse changée en colère. Elle aussi avait été en colère, perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle aussi aurait voulu hurler au reste du monde qu'elle se sentait mal.

« Ça ne vous regarde toujours pas, la rembarra l'homme sans surprise, sur un ton dangereux.

\- Je suis amnésique aussi, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Le dire ainsi lui fit un effet étrange. Elle ne l'avait jamais formulé aussi clairement. Très souvent, les nouveaux arrivants apprenaient de manière indirecte son amnésie, par le biais d'un professeur ou d'un élève. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à exprimer ce fait, ce vide.

« J'ignore jusqu'à mon nom et le nom de mon fils, dit-elle encore. »

Logan perdit un peu de son agressivité, et même eut l'air curieux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle eut brièvement envie de répliquer que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais elle ne le put pas. Il aurait été hypocrite de rembarrer cet homme. Elle seule savait, connaissait dans sa chair les dégâts que pouvait provoquer ce tourbillon d'émotions violentes qui détruisait le peu qui restait en soi. Elle seule savait que le moindre indice était à la fois une bénédiction attendue, recherchée, et à la fois une malédiction, une frustration sans nom, ignominieuse.

« Nous l'ignorons, répondit-elle. Noah, mon fils, et moi avons été retrouvés dans la forêt il y a presque deux ans désormais. Nous étions tous les deux choqués et sans le moindre souvenir. Mon fils a mis presque deux mois avant de parler à nouveau.

\- La vache, jura Logan dans sa barbe. Pauvre gosse. Hum, désolé de vous avoir rembarré comme ça.

\- Cela ne fait rien. Je sais que parler de l'amnésie peut être difficile. Je n'en parle pas souvent non plus. Et vous ? Si vous acceptez d'en parler bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Une expérience militaire apparemment, dit-il succinctement. Est-ce que c'était ce qui était prévu de base ? Est-ce que j'étais consentant ? J'arrive pas à répondre à ces questions. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que j'avais plus rien à perdre, des fois j'ai l'impression de me souvenir d'une grande colère, et des fois je ne suis plus sûr de ce dont je me souviens. La gamine, Jean, elle m'a fait sortir de là, elle a fait surgir des souvenirs en me touchant la tête. Je me souviens d'un nom, Logan, Wolverine. Je sais que c'est moi, mais-

\- Vous en avez la certitude sans savoir d'où cela vient. Vous savez que vous ne vous trompez pas, que c'est réel, que c'est vrai, et pourtant rien ne vient justifier ça. Comme une croyance absolue, une foi profonde. Les autres ne peuvent comprendre ce sentiment, car ils peuvent rationaliser leurs croyances, leurs savoirs, même si cela peut être mis à débat. Nous ne pouvons pas rationaliser nos croyances, car elles se construisent sur du vide. »

Logan fixa Eve dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère, ou patibulaire, il avait l'air pensif, perdu même, presque malheureux. Eve se retrouvait pleinement dans ces sensations qui dansaient sur le visage tanné par le soleil de Logan.

« Ouais, lâcha-t-il finalement avec lassitude, en tournant le regard. Ouais, c'est exactement ça. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :D


	7. Quel est le dossier suivant ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Ce chapitre est l'occasion idéale de rappeler que j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a trèèèèèès longtemps. Le film Captain Marvel n'était pas encore sorti, il y a donc des éléments (peu) qui ne correspondent pas au canon.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Quel est le dossier suivant ?

**18 Décembre 1991** :

L'annonce de la mort d'Howard et Maria Stark dans un accident de voiture avait créé un petit séisme dans le pays entier. Loué pour son génie, pour son patriotisme, Howard était connu du grand public comme un homme d'affaire brillant, un self-made man devenu milliardaire à la force de son intellect, un père de famille ayant engendré avec sa femme d'un autre génie, qui, prophétisaient certains, deviendrait plus génial que lui. Howard Stark était immédiatement associé à Stark Industries, une multinationale dont les plus gros investissements concernaient l'armement, mais qui s'était fait connaître pour des inventions farfelues présentées à la Stark Expo, petit festival d'ingénierie devenu grand, si grand qu'il en était incontournable. Voiture volante, avion sans pilote, mais aussi quelques révolutions dans le monde de la technologie domestique, comme de nouveaux types d'ordinateurs, de télécommandes, et même des téléphones mobiles pouvant se glisser dans un sac à main, toutes ces inventions étaient entrées dans la vie quotidienne de millions d'américains et d'européens. Petit à petit, de nouveaux marchés s'ouvraient en Asie, en Afrique, même dans l'ancienne URSS, et Stark Industries était sur tous les fronts. Howard Stark laissait derrière lui une multinationale florissante à son fils.

Cependant, ce n'était pas son seul héritage. Peu de gens savaient qu'il était à la tête d'une des organisations les plus secrètes et puissantes du monde, et sa mort catapultait son bras droit à sa place, et Nicholas devait désormais connaître sur le bout des doigts tous les secrets que cachait l'agence. A trente-sept ans, Nicholas Fury devenait le second directeur du SHIELD, après son co-fondateur, Howard Stark. Cela ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures, et il était déjà épuisé par la quantité faramineuse de documents top-secret qu'il venait de lire.

Et il y en avait toujours plus.

« Pourquoi n'est-ce pas vous qui prenez la succession de Stark, grommela-t-il à l'adresse de Peggy Carter.

\- J'aspire à prendre une retraite un jour, Nicholas, répondit la septuagénaire. La direction du SHIELD est un sacerdoce que je ne souhaite pas porter à nouveau. Dans quelques mois, lorsque vous serez suffisamment à l'aise avec votre poste, je retournerai passer mes vieux jours auprès de ma petite-nièce.

\- Oh, très bien, comme vous voulez, capitula-t-il. Quel est le dossier suivant ?

\- Vous le connaissez mieux que personne, il s'agit des X-Men.

\- Celui-là devrait être plus rapide alors, se réjouit-il. »

Depuis l'arrivée de l'Agent Fury à la porte du Manoir, sept ans auparavant, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et les relations entre le petit groupe de mutants et le SHIELD avaient bien changé. Certes, jusqu'à la fin, Charles Xavier et Howard Stark avaient été en conflit, mais qui n'était pas en conflit avec le puissant homme d'affaires. Son fils lui-même lui battait froid un jour sur deux. C'était pourquoi Nicholas faisait tampon entre Stark et Xavier, et se chargeait de tout ce qui était en relation avec les mutants. La découverte d'en être un lui-même avait facilité ce transfert de responsabilités, Howard avait été plus que ravi de n'avoir plus affaire ni avec Charles Xavier, ni avec aucun des X-Men.

Après quelques années dans le flou, Nicholas avait réussi à découvrir ce qu'était sa mutation, très discrète au demeurant, si discrète qu'il n'y avait eu aucune raison de le remarquer plus tôt. Il vieillissait plus lentement que la normale, certainement pas aussi lentement qu'Eve ou même que Mystique, mais tout de même de façon suffisamment significative pour que cela ait un impact. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs le lui permettait, il avait toujours été un peu en retard sur ses camarades. Petit pour son âge, il avait connu sa poussée de croissance bien plus tard que les autres adolescents, mais cela n'avait pas été remarqué à l'époque comme anormal. S'il n'avait jamais croisé la route de Callisto, il n'aurait jamais décelé sa mutation. Son année avec les mutants avait été très riche en découvertes, en rencontres et en enseignements.

Nicholas était resté en contact avec Eve et son fils malgré toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites. Eve et lui n'entretenaient plus aucune relation charnelle ou romantique, mais ils avaient gardé de la tendresse l'un pour l'autre, et ils aimaient échanger de temps à autres des nouvelles, quand Nicholas ne passait tout simplement pas par elle lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un contact à l'intérieur qui ne soit pas un agent de liaison. Nicholas savait ainsi que Noah grandissait à une vitesse extrêmement lente, si bien que s'il venait à le croiser, il n'aurait pas changé ou presque en sept ans. Il savait aussi qu'Eve s'était consolée de son départ avec un certain Logan, alias Wolverine, un mutant au caractère violent, et apparemment instable, mais « qui cachait un cœur tendre sous sa carapace », selon les propres mots – sarcastiques – d'Eve. Il avait rétorqué que c'était des conneries, elle avait ri et c'en était resté là. Néanmoins, Eve et Logan n'avaient jamais été un couple, et la femme avait toujours été claire sur ce qu'elle pensait de Logan. Il n'était pas assez stable, ni pour elle qui souhaitait une relation sérieuse, ni pour son fils qui n'avait pas besoin d'un modèle parental qui frappait avant de poser les questions.

Nicholas ne s'en faisait pas pour Eve, elle était une femme forte et volontaire, tout à fait capable de rembarrer le plus buté des dur-à-cuire. De plus, faisant désormais partie des X-Men, ses arrières étaient constamment protégés.

« Voyons ce que Howard avait en réserve sur nos mutants favoris, marmonna Nicholas en ouvrant le dossier, sortant son ex-compagne de ses pensées. »

Il avait lui-même quelques idées, et avait déjà proposé un marché au Professeur Xavier. Afin de légitimer et protéger juridiquement les X-Men, il avait proposé de rattacher l'équipe au SHIELD, tout en leur laissant carte blanche sur leurs opérations. Xavier avait déjà accepté d'envoyer sa précieuse équipe lors d'événements graves, ou de catastrophes majeures, lorsque le SHIELD en avait fait la demande par le passé.

Cependant, Nicholas voulait aller plus loin, et tisser des liens plus étroits entre l'agence et l'école. Il avait d'ors et déjà offert une place de professeur à l'Académie du SHIELD au Docteur McCoy, dont il attendait la décision. L'objectif était double. L'Académie accueillait de plus en plus d'agents mutants en formation, venus de partout dans le monde, et bien souvent, ils n'étaient pas passés par des écoles spécialisées, encore trop rares. Corrélativement, il n'y avait pas non plus énormément de professeurs mutants, aptes à enseigner à la fois une matière classique et à guider de jeunes mutants aux pouvoirs encore instables. Nicholas espérait recruter le Docteur McCoy pour avoir dans son équipe pédagogique un professeur mutant connaissant ces problématiques. En outre, les autres agents étaient pétris de préjugés à propos des mutants, ce qui pouvait se révéler source de discrimination, de harcèlement, de conflits que Nicholas souhaitait éviter au sein de ses troupes. Il savait que ces sujets tenaient à cœur aux X-Men et avait bon espoir que le Docteur McCoy trouve sa place au sein de l'Académie.

Enfin, il avait encore d'autres propositions dans sa manche, dont des améliorations pour le Manoir lui-même. Il savait que Xavier n'allait pas apprécier du tout de s'apercevoir que l'ancien agent de liaison avait obtenu les plans des souterrains qui circulaient sous la vénérable bâtisse, mais il allait devoir faire avec. Nicholas avait imaginé des pièges et des portes qui s'enclenchaient grâce aux pouvoirs des habitants du Manoir, pour montrer sa bonne foi et pour adoucir l'ire certaine du Directeur. Nicholas espérait vraiment créer un réel partenariat entre les X-Men et le SHIELD, car il avait le sentiment qu'à l'avenir, avoir les _homo superior_ de son côté allait le sortir de bien des désagréments. Il était déjà acté depuis longtemps que l'agent de liaison du SHIELD au Manoir devait être un mutant, et cela avait considérablement pacifié leurs relations.

Le dossier intitulé _X-Men_ ne contenait rien d'inconnu pour Nicholas, Howard ayant complètement délaissé ce cas dès le milieu des années quatre-vingt, laissant carte blanche à son bras droit. Le nouveau Directeur compulsa tout de même chacune des pages par acquis de conscience, mais à part quelques détails mineurs, il ne trouva rien de nouveau.

« Quel est le dossier suivant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton las en refermant l'épaisse chemise cartonnée. »

Il ne rêvait que d'une tasse, non d'un bol, non un tonneau de café noir.

« Il est un peu délicat, voire abstrait, l'informa Carter en lui tendant un fin dossier un peu usé par le temps. Howard l'appelait l' _Initiative_. »

Curieux et un peu circonspect, Nicholas parcourut la douzaine de pages dactylographiées que contenait le dossier avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce qu'il lisait relevait presque de la science-fiction, or il était bien placé pour savoir que Howard ne goûtait guère aux galéjades de ce type.

« C'est sérieux ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête incrédule. Ce n'est pas une lubie de Stark ?

\- C'est tout à fait sérieux, répondit Carter en esquissant un sourire. J'ai travaillé moi-même sur ce dossier pendant plusieurs années, vous pensez bien. Howard n'a jamais lâché le morceau, le dossier, s'il est entré en dormance, n'a jamais été abandonné.

\- Vous pensez que c'est réalisable ? demanda encore Nicholas. Cela paraît très hasardeux, au mieux. Au pire, cela pourrait finir mal, très mal. Les gens pourraient prendre peur, ne pas comprendre la nécessité d'un tel programme. »

Carter prit son temps pour s'asseoir plus confortablement, et réfléchir à une réponse.

« Je pense que c'est faisable. Certes, il faudra que l'équipe soit accompagnée par une communication béton, et un suivi psychologique sérieux, mais je pense que cela peut marcher, et même sauver une ou deux situations critiques. »

Nicholas se renfonça dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant aux implications que ses choix pourraient avoir.

Stark prévoyait une attaque provenant d'une race extraterrestre dans les prochaines décennies. D'après le dossier, il y aurait eu des précédents, rien d'envergure, mais suffisamment inquiétant pour commencer à s'organiser. Or Stark avait dans l'idée que l'armée régulière n'était pas apte à lutter contre ce genre de menace et que seule une poignée de personnes optimisées ou ayant des pouvoirs similaires aux mutants, pourraient suffire à endiguer une invasion ou à stopper une attaque.

Cependant, l'existence d'un tel groupe de personnes, à la façon des X-Men, soulevait des questions d'ordre juridique, éthique, diplomatique et plus encore. La réponse de Stark à ces problèmes était de créer une équipe qui ne se rassemblerait qu'en cas de menace, mais qui n'aurait rien d'autre en commun. Il y avait même dans le dossier une liste de noms de membres potentiels, tous ou presque rayés. Steve Rogers, Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne, Carol Danvers, James Howlett et quelques autres noms connus, comme Alexandre Summers. Nicholas avait compris que s'il donnait son aval et continuait l' _Initiative_ , il allait devoir prospecter et recruter des personnes hors du commun, et peut-être hors-la-loi.

« Il va me falloir mettre un agent sur le coup, un en qui je peux avoir confiance, enfin, relativement confiance. Je veux quelqu'un qui puisse se consacrer à ce dossier dès que quelque chose se passe. Je ne peux pas me permettre de briffer quelqu'un de différent chaque année. »

Il tritura un crayon pendant quelques instants, puis se pencha pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone qui le reliait à sa toute nouvelle secrétaire.

« Marlene, je vais avoir besoin des dossiers de tous les niveaux sept.

\- _Bien Directeur_ , répondit ladite Marlene par l'interphone. _Pour quand en avez-vous besoin ?_

\- Le plus tôt possible, répondit Nicholas succinctement.

\- _Bien Directeur_ , dit à nouveau la voix de Marlene avant qu'un petit clac sec vienne couper la communication. »

Toujours pensif, Nicholas rangea le mince dossier dans un tiroir spécial de son bureau, en attente d'un agent compétent pour s'en occuper.

« Vous avez quelqu'un en tête ? demanda Carter.

\- Peut-être, répondit évasivement Nicholas. Quel est le dossier suivant ?

\- URSS, répondit la presque-retraitée en déposant deux piles impressionnantes de dossiers sur le bureau. Ne pensez pas que ce soit tout. Il y en a encore deux caisses derrière moi.

\- Bordel, jura Nicholas déjà fatigué. On va en avoir pour des semaines rien qu'avec ce sujet-là. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le SHIELD tel qu'il apparaît dans les films commence à prendre forme !
> 
> Laissez-moi votre avis en commentaire !


	8. Vous parlez russe ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici mon chapitre préféré et certainement le plus long pour cette histoire. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir.

Chapitre 7 : Vous parlez russe ?

**15 Février 1998**

_« Professeur Xavier ? Nicholas Fury à l'appareil. Comment allez-vous ? Mon agent de liaison vous apporte-t-il toute satisfaction ? Je vois. J'en parlerai avec lui. Vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas un appel de courtoisie. J'ai un service à vous demander. Rien qui ne concerne les X-Men, pas directement du moins. Je voudrais vous envoyer une nouvelle recrue très spéciale. Je vous envoie en ce moment son dossier par fax. Prévoyez-vous de vous raccorder à Internet dans les prochains mois ? Pardonnez-moi, je digresse. Avez-vous reçu le dossier ? Bien. Elle sera méfiante, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, mais je sais que l'école est le meilleur endroit pour sa première mission. Évidemment, elle ne sera pas une seconde agente de liaison, elle sera une élève. Je vous laisse compulser son dossier plus attentivement, appelez-moi si vous avez des questions, ou si vous voulez organiser les choses différemment. Une dernière question néanmoins : vous parlez russe ? »_

**18 Février 1998**

Le SHIELD mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Que disait-elle ? Le SHIELD la mettait à l'épreuve tout court. Elle savait qu'elle avait quelques gages à donner pour montrer sa bonne foi, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin dans l'humiliation.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait accepté de suivre l'agent chargé de la tuer, elle avait fait preuve d'une confiance hors norme, un acte de foi totale. C'était au SHIELD de s'en montrer digne, or jusque là, elle n'en avait pas l'impression.

Elle avait montré patte blanche de nombreuses fois. D'abord, comme elle s'y était attendue, elle avait été mise en quarantaine. Des médecins avaient pratiqué sur elle une batterie d'examens parfois très invasifs, pour déterminer si elle n'était pas un mouchard géant, un ver rouge qui tenterait d'entrer dans la pomme occidentale. Elle s'était laissée faire, malgré l'humiliation ressentie. Puis elle avait été débriefée, encore et encore. Tout d'abord, elle était repassée devant l'agent qui l'avait ramené aux Etats-Unis, Barton. Ses questions étaient restées professionnelles, mais il savait aussi y mettre une touche d'humour, ce qui l'avait un peu déstabilisée au départ. Puis, un autre agent avait pris le relai, en costume, dont le crâne semblait se dégarnir à vue d'œil, il était le prototype parfait de l'agent américain. Il cachait un tempérament autoritaire derrière un flegme à toute épreuve, et elle devait admettre qu'il l'avait un peu impressionnée. Enfin, elle avait été débriefée par le Directeur Fury lui-même. Légende parmi les légendes, son palmarès d'espion était si spectaculaire que la Chambre Rouge dispensait une formation spéciale à propos de lui, pour mettre ses recrues en garde.

Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle n'avait eu peur d'aucun d'eux. Elle n'avait plus peur des hommes depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle savait qu'ils ne vivaient que parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi.

Après les examens physiologiques et médicaux, après les différents débriefings, ce furent au tour de ses capacités d'être testées. Étonnamment, elle avait retrouvé Barton pour cette partie, ainsi que l'agent au crâne chauve, Coulson, tous deux missionnés pour la garder à l'œil et la mettre en confiance, comme un animal sauvage qu'on tente d'apprivoiser. Elle ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, cela faisait partie du jeu.

Évidemment, elle avait passé tous les tests haut-la-main. Combat au corps à corps, tir de précision, gymnastique (elle avait eu une préférence pour ce test-là), maniement des armes blanches, et même tir à l'arc, après insistance de Barton.

Tout le processus avait duré deux semaines. Elle avait rencontré des psychiatres, des médecins, des agents, des secrétaires, des infirmiers, des armuriers, des psychologues, et tellement d'autres professions. Elle avait prouvé encore et encore qu'elle voulait se racheter, qu'elle était capable de se battre pour ce qui était bien, même si cette notion était encore floue dans sa tête. Elle voulait démontrer qu'ils n'avaient pas à se méfier d'elle – ou en tout cas pas de manière active, elle avait bien conscience que personne ne faisait confiance à personne dans ce milieu – qu'elle pouvait être leur as dans la manche, le poison dans leur bague creuse, la dague dans leur chaussette.

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir réussi, le SHIELD lui imposait une dernière épreuve.

« Bonjour, les salua une grande femme blonde aux cheveux ondulés coupés aux épaules. Je suis Eve Doe, la gestionnaire de l'école Xavier pour enfants surdoués. Vous devez être l'agent Barton et Natalia. »

Elle se rembrunit aussitôt, vexée. Elle était une agente aussi ! Elle avait passé tous les tests avec succès ! Pourquoi tout le monde continuait à l'infantiliser ?

« Natasha, corrigea-t-elle le plus aimablement possible, en ravalant les paroles insultantes qui lui venaient en tête.

\- Je pensais que ton nom était Natalia, je te prie de m'excuser, répondit la femme affablement.

\- Je préfère Natasha, insista-t-elle fermement.

\- Natasha est la version informelle de Natalia, indiqua poliment Barton. Une coutume russe.

\- Très bien Natasha, capitula Eve Doe. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le Professeur Xavier vous attend dans son bureau. »

L'endroit était impressionnant. Le Manoir alliait avec plus ou moins de finesse et d'élégance le moderne et l'ancien, donnant un air anachronique à l'endroit, un lieu où s'illustraient les conflits générationnels. Les essences précieuses et les moulures dorées à l'or fin côtoyaient le plastique et l'aluminium dans un joyeux capharnaüm rappelant que l'endroit avait perdu sa fonction première de signe distinctif d'un statut social élevé, et était désormais une école pour réprouvés.

Barton et elle suivirent la gestionnaire à travers les couloirs et escaliers, dans un petit dédale construit au fur et à mesure des années et des générations de Xavier qui s'étaient succédées. Évidemment, rien qui ne puisse la perturber, son sens de l'orientation était à toute épreuve. Si Natasha avait bien compté, et elle était plutôt sûre d'elle, il y avait un rez-de-chaussée, trois étages, un grenier et très probablement un sous-sol. Si les informations dont elle disposait étaient exactes à propos de l'école, le sous-sol était gigantesque, pouvant accueillir un petit avion qui servait aux missions des X-Men. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de cette équipe de mutants, n'ayant jamais eu à travailler sur le sujet, ses informations étaient parcellaires au mieux.

Après de longues minutes de marche dans les couloirs centenaires, ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un bureau siglé « direction », et Eve Doe les fit entrer.

« Bienvenue à l'école Xavier pour enfants surdoués, dit un homme chauve proche de l'âge de la retraite. Je suis le Professeur Charles Xavier. Entrez, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Il désigna deux chaises à l'air confortable d'un geste invitant.

Natasha avança dans la pièce, d'un pas assuré, la tête haute. Elle allait vivre cette humiliation comme si c'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée. Le bureau était rempli de bibelots qui pourraient faire de parfaites armes contondantes si la situation le demandait. Elle avait déjà repéré que la façade du bâtiment lui permettrait une escalade aisée, plus sécurisée que de passer par les couloirs et se frotter à des mutants aux pouvoirs inconnus.

Rassurée par son analyse rapide de la situation, elle prit place sur la chaise recouverte de chintz qu'on lui désignait, et s'obligea à sourire complaisamment au Directeur de l'école.

« As-tu compris pourquoi tu étais ici, Natasha ? demanda-t-il sans perdre son air bénévolent tout à fait irritant. »

Ce ton trop doux, trop gentil, hérissa la jeune fille, mais elle se força à garder le sourire. C'était un autre test, qu'elle devait passer, réussir, pour intégrer le SHIELD.

« Le Directeur Fury pense que je suis encore trop jeune pour intégrer l'Académie du SHIELD. Il veut que j'aille à l'école. »

Son ton à elle pouvait largement être meilleur, une pointe de sarcasme avait percé dans sa voix. Elle devait encore faire des progrès pour cacher totalement ses pensées personnelles, se dit-elle.

« _Oh, tu peux essayer de camoufler tes pensées. Je les entendrai quand même._ »

La voix dans sa tête la terrifia. Pendant un instant, elle s'oublia. Ses yeux s'arrondirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle perdit le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait sur le visage, faisant ressortir ses cheveux roux de manière incroyablement tranchée. Heureusement, elle parvint à se contenir rapidement, d'une part parce qu'elle avait reconnu la voix du Professeur, et d'autre part parce qu'elle le devait. Test à passer.

« S'il vous plaît Professeur, demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus charmante, celle qui faisait fondre toutes ses cibles. Pouvez-vous ne pas entrer dans ma tête ? »

Barton se tourna vers elle, surpris, les sourcils froncés, tandis que Xavier laisser échapper un petit rire amusé.

« Pour cela, il faudra penser moins fort. Mais soit, je vais laisser tes pensées tranquilles, à une condition. »

Une condition, c'était un terrain connu. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle doutait que sa demande soit un contrat d'exécution, il ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à vouloir la mort de son prochain, et elle était de plus en plus douée pour lire la personnalité des gens. De la même manière, il devait lui être facile de récupérer une information, le don de télépathie devait être beaucoup plus efficace que tous les mouchards du monde. Peut-être voler un objet ?

« Je voudrais, et je sais que l'agent Barton et le directeur Fury sont d'accord avec moi, que tu restes ici, que tu vives une vie d'adolescente la plus normale possible, et surtout, que tu ne mentes pas sur toi-même, sur ce que tu ressens, sur ce que tu es. Si quelque chose te dérange, dis-le. Si tu te sens mal, ou triste, dis-le. Il y aura toujours une oreille attentive quelque part dans le Manoir, et personne n'ira répéter tes paroles, ni aux autres, ni au SHIELD. C'est ma condition : pas de mensonge.

\- Oui Professeur, dit Natasha avec le plus de conviction possible. »

Évidemment, personne dans la pièce ne fut dupe une seule seconde, même Barton ricana. Elle aimait bien Barton. Il la prenait au sérieux, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'entretuer, et qu'il était douteux qu'il ait jamais eu le dessus durant leur affrontement.

« Merci Natasha, la remercia le Professeur avec le même sourire bienveillant. Je voudrais vérifier avec toi quelques détails pour ton inscription, c'est une procédure normale, puisque de normalité il s'agit à partir de maintenant. Eve, puis-je avoir le dossier de Mademoiselle Romanoff, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tout de suite Professeur, répondit la Gestionnaire. »

Natasha était mitigée à propos de cette femme. Elle semblait tout droit sortie des années 1980 avec sa jupe crayon et ses cheveux blonds ondulés à la coiffure un peu désuète, mais elle irradiait de quelque chose que Natasha n'arrivait pas à définir. Etant donné l'endroit où elle travaillait, la jeune fille se doutait qu'elle devait avoir des pouvoirs, ne pas savoir lesquels l'insécurisait un peu.

Eve Doe tendit un dossier administratif en carton brun au Professeur qui la remercia gentiment.

« Alors, commença-t-il en ouvrant le document et en saisissant un stylo. Tu t'appelles bien Natalia, dite Natasha, Alianovna Romanoff ?

\- Oui Professeur. »

Bon, cela avait en effet l'air d'être de la routine.

« Tu es née à Stalingrad.

\- Oui Professeur. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il y avait sur mon dossier du KGB.

\- Tu ne sais pas si c'est vrai ? questionna Xavier en levant un sourcil aux poils poivre et sel.

\- Je n'ai jamais vécu à Volgograd, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Ce détail était complètement mineur. Qui cela intéressait qu'elle soit née à Volgograd ou à Saint-Pétersbourg ?

« Volgograd ? s'étonna Xavier.

\- C'est le nom de Stalingrad depuis 1961, intervint Barton. La ville a retrouvé son nom d'avant la révolution à la déstalinisation.

\- Je vois, marmonna Xavier en notant quelque chose. Et où as-tu vécu alors ?

\- Moscou principalement, répondit Natasha. Puis dans la Chambre Rouge, du côté de Omsk. »

Xavier prit à nouveau quelques notes, et reprit la vérification.

« Nous disions donc, née à Volgograd probablement, le 3 avril 1981, tu as donc presque 17 ans.

\- Oui, Professeur. »

Xavier posa le dossier sur le bureau et fixa la jeune fille, sans perdre son sourire bénévolent. Elle le lui aurait arraché.

« Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas la vérité. »

A côté d'elle, Barton s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« T'as menti sur ton âge ? toussa-t-il avec incrédulité.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda encore Xavier. »

Natasha le fusilla du regard, abandonnant toute tentative de paraître avenante. Elle savait qu'il y aurait un piège, la routine n'existait pas. La routine était dangereuse.

« Presque seize ans, répondit-elle avec aplomb. »

Xavier ne bougea pas, et continua d'attendre. Les tripes de Natasha se serrèrent. Elle échouait au dernier test du SHIELD ! Elle était mise en échec par ce vieil homme trop gentil !

« Presque quinze, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. »

L'ambiance s'était considérablement tendue. Elle fixait le Professeur droit dans les yeux, avec tout le sérieux qu'elle ressentait, sans bouger le moindre muscle. Elle était prête à se défendre s'il le fallait, y compris physiquement. Elle était plus que consciente de la présence de la Gestionnaire dans son dos. Tout ceci avait de plus en plus l'aspect d'un piège rondement organisé par Fury et Xavier.

« Souviens-toi de ma condition, dit le Professeur. Pas d'espionnage télépathique si tu es honnête. »

Natasha serra les dents et les poings sur ses genoux. Cela prenait une tournure d'interrogatoire, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle avait été formée à ne rien lâcher sous la pire des tortures, elle savait mentir mieux que personne, et ce type entrait dans sa tête pour débusquer la vérité ! Elle n'avait pas suivi tout ce parcours pour rien !

« Je ne mens pas. »

Son ton était parfait. Sérieux, ferme et légèrement indigné, elle était la plus crédible des menteuses. Même son rythme cardiaque n'avait presque pas bougé, un détecteur de mensonge n'y aurait vu que du feu.

« Oh, si tu veux jouer sur les mots, nous pouvons jouer, sourit Xavier. Que veut dire 'presque' dans ce cas ? Dans un an ? deux ans ? »

Encore une fois, l'envie d'arracher ce sourire bienveillant la chatouilla, mais elle devait se contenir. C'était un test, et elle échouait ! Elle qui n'avait pas échoué depuis son entrée dans la Chambre Rouge, elle échouait misérablement face à un vieillard en fauteuil roulant ! C'était humiliant !

« Je t'écoute, insista Xavier.

\- J'ai presque quatorze ans, lâcha-t-elle finalement, ulcérée. »

Barton s'étrangla à nouveau, de rire cette fois.

« Quand je vais dire à Coulson et Fury qu'ils sont passés à côté de ça ! ricana-t-il. Ca va me faire un petit moyen de pression sympa à utiliser !

\- Agent Barton, le chantage n'est pas un exemple à donner à une enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, répliqua immédiatement Natasha, insultée. »

Ce rendez-vous était usant. L'ultime test, la dernière exigence du SHIELD se montrait bien plus ardue qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

« J'en suis très conscient très chère, répondit le Professeur. Néanmoins, nous souhaitons qu'à défaut de ton enfance, tu puisses profiter de ton adolescence, tout juste naissante. Ce n'est pas une punition, même si tu le vis comme tel. C'est une chance de pouvoir construire ta personnalité loin des exigences des adultes qui voudraient t'utiliser comme une arme. »

Le Professeur retourna à la vérification de routine, sans qu'aucun autre piège ne vienne troubler les réponses laconiques de Natasha. Furieuse de n'être pas prise au sérieux, elle décida de ne plus faire aucun effort, et de ne fournir que les réponses les plus courtes possibles.

Enfin, le Professeur décréta que tout était en ordre, et qu'elle pouvait s'installer dans la chambre qu'Eve Doe allait lui montrer. Il s'agissait d'une chambre double qu'elle devait partager avec une certaine Rogue (un surnom très probablement), qui était plus âgée qu'elle de deux ans et demi, et qui était arrivée à l'école Xavier au début de l'hiver, peu après Noël.

Sur le chemin de la chambre, Eve Doe lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'école, quels cours étaient obligatoires, lesquels étaient facultatifs, les horaires généraux. Elle lui donna son emploi du temps, une clef pour son placard personnel, puis la laissa avec Barton pour la laisser s'installer à son aise.

« Tu penses t'en sortir ? demanda-t-il un rire dans la voix.

\- J'ai connu pire situation, répondit-elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ricana-t-il sans méchanceté. Je sais aussi que la normalité peut être pesante pour des gens comme nous. »

Elle appréciait vraiment Barton. S'il avait été surpris par son jeune âge, il n'avait fait aucune réflexion, n'avait rien insinué, rien dit qui aurait pu la mettre mal à l'aise ou en colère. Il la traitait d'égale à égal, comme une personne et non comme une gamine ou un objet.

« Je m'en sortirai, dit-elle.

\- J'essaierai de passer te voir régulièrement, dit-il avec un sourire. Oui, c'est totalement une mission de surveillance, mais ça me fera plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, Nat'. »

La vérité était qu'elle aussi serait contente de revoir l'agent de temps à autre. Elle sentait que si elle parvenait à devenir un jour ami avec quelqu'un, à faire confiance à quelqu'un, ce serait une personne comme Barton.

« Merci… Clint.

\- Hey ! Madame Iceberg fond un petit peu ! »

Barton repartit une petite heure plus tard, laissant Natasha seule dans ce grand lieu inconnu et beaucoup trop peuplé. Pendant sa visite avec Eve Doe, elle ne croisa pas beaucoup d'élèves, mais elle entendit en passant devant certaines salles les professeurs disserter et les élèves poser des questions. La Gestionnaire lui fit visiter le Manoir qui allait l'accueillir pour le reste de l'année, insistant sur les heures de repas et le couvre-feu, puis Natasha remonta dans sa chambre, espérant pouvoir se distraire un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner.

Une distraction pour Natasha n'avait rien à voir avec le moindre jeu vidéo, activité manuelle ou lecture, sauf si cela avait un rapport avec l'entrainement de ses réflexes, l'entretien de ses armes ou la collecte d'informations pour solidifier une couverture. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'emporter la moindre arme (elle avait néanmoins réussi à glisser une dague qu'elle appréciait beaucoup dans ses affaires), car selon les adultes, elle ne pouvait faire tourner toute sa vie autour de l'espionnage. C'était si ironique venant de personnes comme le Directeur Fury ou l'Agent Coulson.

Apparemment, sa camarade de chambrée avait un faible pour les romans d'amour, la littérature fantastique et les comics de super-héros. Une étagère était pleine de livres et albums aux couvertures racoleuses. Natasha n'avait pas d'intérêt pour tout ça. Elle soupira, essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire, tournant sur elle-même dans la chambre. Son regard se posa sur ses propres affaires, constituées de l'essentiel, des vêtements, des chaussures, ses papiers tout neufs, quelques livres sur la psychologie qu'elle avait déjà lus et retenus.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Le parc du Manoir était éclatant de neige, qui brillait d'un blanc presque bleu sous le soleil. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait confiance à Barton, Clint, quand il lui avait proposé de rejoindre le SHIELD. Leur confrontation avait été explosive, littéralement et figurativement. Vingt-quatre heures de jeu du chat et de la souris avaient eu raison de leur désir mutuel de mort, et il avait été clair qu'ils allaient tous deux y laisser leur peau. Barton avait été le premier à lever le drapeau blanc, et Natasha, épuisée et sans renfort possible, avait accepté de l'écouter. Il lui avait fait une proposition délirante qu'elle avait saisie sans vraiment y réfléchir. Cela aurait pu être la pire erreur de sa vie, et pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

Le SHIELD avait l'habitude de recruter des agents dans des milieux hétéroclites. D'anciens ennemis, des hackers, des criminels, mais aussi des petits délinquants, des orphelins, le SHIELD était l'agence de la seconde chance et s'attachait la loyauté de ses membres en les sortants des emmerdes.

Le choix de Natasha avait été rapide. Un échec aussi cuisant n'était pas du goût de ses supérieurs, qui n'auraient aucun scrupule à l'éliminer au moindre écart. Certes, elle se faisait peu d'illusion, le SHIELD était tout à fait capable de lui mettre une balle dans la tête s'ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle, mais elle voulait tout de même tenter sa chance.

Elle ne regrettait pas son choix, mais dans cette chambre, elle se sentait plus perdue que jamais. Plus rien n'était comme avant, plus rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle connaissait. Pire, on lui demandait de jouer à la parfaite adolescente normale, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Elle pouvait prétendre, bien sûr, elle savait jouer la comédie à la perfection, ses couvertures étaient toujours béton, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qui était attendu d'elle. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas être normale, elle ne pouvait pas être insouciante, elle ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde. Elle n'avait plus dormi profondément depuis son entrée dans la Chambre Rouge, elle gardait toujours un œil sur la sortie et un autre sur ses potentiels ennemis, elle se sentait nue sans au moins un couteau caché dans ses vêtements et prenait plaisir à entretenir ses pistolets et ses revolvers.

L'ouverture de la porte de la chambre la tira de ses pensées. Son premier réflexe fut de se mettre en position de combat, mais elle se fit violence et laissa ses bras tomber. Elle devait paraître normale, à défaut de se sentir normale.

« Salut ! fit une adolescente à la peau aussi blanche que la sienne et aux cheveux très noirs, éclairés par une mèche blanche encadrant son visage. Madame Doe m'a prévenue que tu étais là. Je m'appelle Marie, mais tout le monde m'appelle Rogue. »

L'adolescente, Rogue, portait des gants en satin, ce qui était bizarre à l'intérieur.

« Natasha, se présenta-t-elle en se forçant à paraître avenante. Je viens d'arriver.

\- Bienvenue à l'école ! Le repas va être servi, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Natasha accepta l'offre et suivit Rogue dans les couloirs. Elles furent rejointes au détour d'un couloir par un jeune homme au regard clair.

« Eh, Rogue ! »

L'adolescente eut un fabuleux sourire et prit la main du garçon.

« Voici Bobby, mon petit-ami, dit-elle. Bobby, c'est Natasha, elle vient d'arriver, on partage la même chambre.

\- Super ! Bienvenue ! la salua ledit Bobby avec enthousiasme.

\- Merci, répondit sobrement Natasha.

\- Bobby n'est plus élève, expliqua Rogue. Il étudie l'informatique à la Hunter Business School.

\- Yep, fit-il d'un ton fier. Il paraît qu'être un X-Man ne paie pas les factures. Grâce au Professeur Xavier, je peux loger ici pendant mes études, je n'ai pas tant de factures à payer pour le moment, mais il me faudra bien à un moment un vrai boulot. On va manger ? »

Natasha rencontra tout un tas de gens, dont elle enregistra consciencieusement les noms et surnoms. Rogue lui raconta quelques anecdotes, lui pointa les professeurs les plus 'cools' ou les plus sévères. Après le repas, l'adolescente dit au revoir à son petit-ami qui devait retourner à New-York en cours, et proposa à Natasha de se promener dans le parc. Ne l'ayant pas encore visité, la nouvelle élève accepta.

« Tu n'embrasses pas ton copain ? demanda-t-elle ingénument. Excuse-moi, c'est très indiscret comme question. »

Rogue se rembrunit soudainement.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave, ajouta Natasha. Je comprends que ce soit peut-être un sujet sensible.

\- Non, non. Enfin, oui, mais je peux te le dire, après tout, tout le monde le sait. C'est à cause de ma mutation. Quand je touche quelqu'un, j'absorbe son énergie vitale, et s'il s'agit d'un mutant, ses pouvoirs également. »

Immédiatement, Natasha se mit sur ses gardes sans le laisser paraître. Une femme qui pouvait absorber l'énergie vitale de quelqu'un était bien plus que dangereuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut un contact direct avec la peau pour que ça fonctionne, continua Rogue en lui lançant un regard désolé. C'est pour ça qu'embrasser quelqu'un peut devenir dangereux. J'ai mis mon premier petit copain dans le coma comme ça. »

Son ton se voulait léger, mais Natasha entendait toute la culpabilité et le mal-être contenu dans ses paroles. Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule, couverte, de sa camarade de chambrée.

« Et toi ? C'est quoi ta mutation ? demanda Rogue d'un ton faussement plus enjoué.

\- Je n'en ai pas, répondit platement Natasha.

\- Impossible, sinon tu ne serais pas ici, répliqua l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils. »

Natasha hésita à mentir, mais elle repensa au matin-même, dans le bureau directorial, et choisit de dévoiler une partie de la vérité.

« Je ne suis pas une mutante à proprement parler, mais mes capacités ont été, disons, optimisées. »

Rogue la regarda avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle avait effectivement reçu un entraînement pour optimiser au mieux son potentiel, quitte à l'améliorer à coup de seringue ou de bistouri.

« Comme une expérience de laboratoire ? questionna Rogue dans un souffle interloqué.

\- En quelque sorte, dit Natasha qui s'empêcha de grimacer. Ce n'est pas facile d'en parler.

\- Tu m'étonnes, compatit Rogue. Et qu'est-ce que tu sais faire alors ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, tenta-t-elle d'éluder, mais sentant que sa camarade n'allait pas en rester là, elle continua. Je parle douze langues, je suis plus rapide, plus souple, plus forte, plus résistante, plus intelligente que la normale. Je ne suis pas la plus rapide ou la plus forte, mais toutes mes capacités sont un peu plus élevées que la normale.

\- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un a voulu-, commença Rogue avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Oh. Une arme. »

Natasha n'ajouta rien. Rogue avait parfaitement compris. Xavier pouvait être fier d'elle, elle n'avait pas menti.

OOoooOO

Un mois plus tard, elle était toujours à l'école Xavier pour enfants et adolescents surdoués. La vie normale, quoi que veuille dire 'normal' quand on est entourée de mutants, lui pesait. Pour compenser l'absence d'entraînement, elle participait aux activités sportives de l'après-midi et courait le matin avant le début des cours. Elle n'était pas la seule à jogger, d'autres élèves, souvent plus âgés, avaient cette habitude, et lui avaient montré les chemins les moins glissants après le givre de la nuit ou la rosée du matin. La plupart des professeurs entretenaient leurs formes physiques également, et bien souvent couraient avec eux. La Professeure Darkhölme, malgré la soixantaine bien passée, semblait plus rapide que la plupart d'entre eux.

Clint avait tenu sa promesse, et passait voir Natasha aussi régulièrement que possible, une à deux fois par semaine, en fonction de ses missions. Ils discutaient beaucoup. Avec lui, Natasha avait réappris à rire réellement, à blaguer. Elle lui racontait comment elle parvenait avec difficulté à se faire à sa nouvelle (assignation) vie. Il lui rapportait des anecdotes de mission, et lui racontait sa vie à la ferme avec sa toute jeune épouse, deux vies antagonistes qui fascinaient Natasha.

Un matin, Eve Doe informa une partie des élèves qu'un cours surprise allait avoir lieu le lendemain après-midi, sur le terrain de basket. Natasha et Rogue en faisaient partie, et si cette dernière semblait savoir ce que le cours leur réservait, elle ne voulut rien dévoiler à sa camarade de chambrée 'pour ne pas lui gâcher la surprise'.

Sur le cours de basket, cet après-midi là, une petite dizaine d'élèves attendaient. Le plus jeune d'entre eux était Piotr, un garçon d'une douzaine d'année d'origine ukrainienne, qui faisait déjà un mètre soixante-dix, et dont la peau pouvait se transformer en métal très dur. Il y avait évidemment Rogue, l'une des élèves les plus âgées, mais aussi Philippa qui pouvait produire des ondes de choc en tapant dans ses mains, ou Doug, alias Cypher, qui pouvait parler toutes les langues du monde.

Avec eux, Eve Doe attendait également que tout le monde arrive, dans une tenue inhabituelle pour la gestionnaire, une combinaison grise et noire moulante, munie de petites sacoches à la ceinture, que Natasha devinait idéale pour le combat au corps à corps. A ses côtés, se tenait un homme aux cheveux broussailleux, à l'air revêche, en jeans et marcel blanc. L'homme toisait le petit groupe d'élèves, et fusillait les retardataires du regard. Natasha connaissait ce visage, son esprit se mit aussitôt en marche.

Nom : Logan, alias Wolverine.

Race : Mutant.

Pouvoirs : régénération, griffes rétractables, sans doute d'autres choses.

Statut : ennemi potentiel.

Correction : ennemi potentiel de la Chambre Rouge.

La jeune fille contrôla les battements de son cœur pour les apaiser, garda son visage d'adolescente curieuse et insouciante, et se positionna dans le groupe pour écouter ce que les adultes avaient à leur dire. Apparemment, c'était une sorte de rite de passage, car le reste de l'école les regardait soit derrière les fenêtres du manoir, soit à découvert sur la terrasse. Les Professeurs Maximoff, Munroe et Wagner étaient même assis dans l'herbe à quelques pas du terrain de basket. Wolverine leur adressa un regard noir, ce qui eut pour seul effet de les faire ricaner.

Oh, faites que ce ne soit pas un bizutage, elle allait tuer des gens si c'était le cas.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença Eve Doe amenant le silence dans les rangs désordonnés des adolescents. Vous êtes ici pour prendre un tout nouveau cours qui vous est proposé de façon facultative. A la suite de cet après-midi, vous devrez choisir si vous continuez ou non, rien ne vous sera imposé. Logan, je te laisse la parole. »

Natasha commençait à comprendre en quoi consistait ce fameux cours facultatif.

« Je suis le Professeur Logan, je serai votre Professeur d'art, commença Wolverine. J'enseigne l'art délicat de botter des culs. Dans ce cours, vous allez apprendre à vous battre. Qui parmi vous a déjà participé à une bagarre, une vraie ? »

Elle n'avait pas exactement participé à une bagarre, ou dans son cas, des bagarres, le terme était assez impropre, mais Natasha leva tout de même la main. Autour d'elle Philippa se fit connaître aussi, ainsi que Jonas, un adolescent qui voyait ses capacités augmenter en fonction de l'obscurité.

« J'avais espéré plus mais c'est déjà pas trop mal, grogna Wolverine. La petite rouquine, là, tu vas faire les démonstrations avec moi. »

Le corps de Natasha se tendit imperceptiblement, et son attention se concentra sur son adversaire. Elle enregistrait tout, montait des plans d'attaque dans sa tête en fonction de ce qu'elle percevait. Il semblait lourd, trop lourd pour un être humain de cette corpulence, mais pas balourd, même un peu rapide. Natasha se savait plus rapide, plus souple. Ce serait définitivement un challenge, mais elle pouvait le battre. Elle allait le battre.

Puis elle se souvint que ce n'était pas ce qui était demandé, il lui avait demandé de faire des démonstrations. Elle se força à paraître naturelle, un peu intimidée.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Wolverine de son ton bourru.

\- Natasha, répondit-elle d'une petite voix en levant ses grands yeux innocents vers lui avant de les baisser.

\- Très bien Natasha, continua-t-il sans essayer d'être moins abrupt. Tu vas essayer de me frapper. »

La jeune fille capta les sourires en coin des professeurs assis dans l'herbe et comprit. C'était définitivement un bizutage, mais ce n'était pas elle la victime. Personne n'avait dit à Wolverine qui elle était, peut-être même avaient-ils inventé quelque chose pour le pousser à la choisir elle lors des démonstrations. Elle réprima un sourire et bondit. En trois mouvements et deux esquives, elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour du cou du nouveau professeur. Elle enregistrait toujours plus d'informations. Squelette en métal. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir l'assommer, mais sa gorge était un point faible, rien ne protégeait sa trachée.

Toutefois, Wolverine était lui aussi un bon combattant. De surprise, attaqué violemment par la petite russe, il avait sorti des griffes à chaque main, en métal, plus tranchantes que des couteaux. Pour ne pas perdre une jambe ou même la vie, Natasha fut obligée de descendre de son perchoir et sauta souplement au sol. Elle s'écarta de l'homme aux griffes et garda une position de défense parfaite.

« Stop ! fit Eve Doe. »

Natasha s'immobilisa sans perdre sa posture, au cas où Wolverine veuille se venger, mais le professeur abandonna la partie et rétracta ses griffes.

« Bordel ! C'était quoi ça ? »

Sur la pelouse, les professeurs se tordaient de rire, et les élèves sur le terrain et un peu partout la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Rogue, qui était la seule à connaître un peu ses capacités parmi leurs camarades, pouffait derrière sa main.

« Vous les entraînez au berceau maintenant ? grogna à nouveau Wolverine en se massant la gorge.

\- Natasha n'est ici que depuis un mois, expliqua Eve Doe avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je retiens Eve, bougonna-t-il. Bordel, t'as plus de force que t'en as l'air, crevette. T'es douée, ça c'est sûr. »

Natasha ressentit une petite pointe de fierté, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un reconnaissait ses talents de combattante. Elle abandonna enfin sa posture défensive, constatant que Wolverine n'allait pas réattaquer.

« T'as un nom, la crevette ? Je veux dire, un nom d'artiste. »

Natasha hésita. Son nom de code lui avait été donné par la Chambre Rouge, mais elle l'aimait bien. Elle n'avait pas encore négocié avec Fury pour le garder, tant pis, c'était son nom depuis longtemps après tout.

« Black Widow.

\- Eh ben. Tout un programme. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire pour "Je t'ai cherchée", et cela me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> Laissez-moi un commentaire, ça ne mange pas de pain et cela nourrit mon enthousiasme !


	9. Vous êtes les renforts ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et tous !
> 
> Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais me fendre de quelques mots sur ma situation qui explique la raréfaction des chapitres. Je suis étudiante en master recherche. Mes dossiers et mon mémoire me prennent beauuuucoup de temps et d'énergie, et même si j'ai des chapitres d'avance, je n'ai pas le temps (ou peu) de relire, corriger, et uploader mes fics en cours. J'ai même plus le temps d'y penser en fait.
> 
> Mon mémoire porte sur la fanfiction et je passe mon temps à en explorer les méandres, les aspects qui me sont le plus inconnus et comme il s'agit d'un mémoire en recherche-création, j'écris une fanfiction spécialement pour l'occasion. Donc encore moins de temps pour le reste de mes fics malheureusement.
> 
> Je tiens aussi à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un kudo. Un crossover n'a pas autant de visibilité qu'une fanfiction plus simple, d'autant plus que le pairing n'est pas dévoilé ! Donc merci à vous !
> 
> Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, sera à votre goût. Pour votre plus grand plaisir, il contient un gros indice sur l'identité d'Eve et Noah.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Vous êtes les renforts ?

**4 mai 2012**

L'appel à l'aide prit tout le monde de court. Les demandes d'intervention du SHIELD étaient plutôt rares, et étaient suffisamment mineure pour ne pas nécessiter l'envoi de la cohorte entière des X-Men la plupart du temps.

Alors, lorsque Fury demanda au Professeur de se tenir prêt à envoyer toute l'aide qu'il pourrait, peu importait d'où venait cette aide, celui-ci décida de prévenir la Confrérie. Quand Magneto comprit de quoi il s'agissait, il accepta immédiatement de prêter main forte.

C'est ainsi que les X-Men menés par Ororo et Scott se retrouvèrent à New-York avec une douzaine de membres de la Confrérie, menés par Magneto lui-même et Silverfox. Regroupés à quelques pas de la tour Stark pas encore inaugurée, ils assistèrent stupéfaits à l'ouverture d'un immense trou, un portail gigantesque dans le ciel de la mégalopole, d'où sortit une nuée d'aliens belliqueux.

« La priorité est de mettre les civils en sécurité, pour avoir le champ libre lors de la bataille, commença Ororo, la première à reprendre ses esprits. Les télépathes, prenez contact avec la police. Il va y avoir des destructions, il faudra trouver les gens cachés dans les bâtiments. Artie, Jean, toi aussi Shadowcat, ton pouvoir sera utile.

\- Les téléporteurs aussi devraient se concentrer sur les civils, intervint Magneto. Silverfox, accompagne les télépathes, tu es la mieux placée pour convaincre les forces de l'ordre. »

Un tir perdu s'abattit à quelques pas d'eux, les faisant sursauter et fit exploser un pylône électrique. Aussitôt, Pyro aspira les flammes naissantes dans ses mains et Iceberg congela le pylône détruit pour l'empêcher de reprendre feu.

« 'Tain, jura Pyro. J'ai l'impression de retourner à l'école.

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas te donner de punition pour avoir juré, répliqua Eve. Je vais avec l'équipe de secours, ajouta-t-elle en direction d'Ororo plus sérieusement. Je serai plus utile avec les médecins. Si l'un d'entre vous est blessé, retrouvez-moi près des ambulances, je vous remettrai sur pied en un clin d'œil. »

Ororo hocha la tête, avec les autres, pour marquer leur assentiment. Le petit groupe désigné se détacha du reste des mutants et partit porter secours à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Alors qu'ils venaient de disparaître à un carrefour, un grand bruit se fit entendre. Un Quinjet en difficulté survola les mutants restant, essayant d'éviter les tirs qui se déversaient du ciel. Un char de l'espace plus agile que les autres parvint à frapper une aile de l'engin. Le Quinjet déséquilibré, commença à tournoyer sur lui même, puis à piquer du nez vers le sol, beaucoup trop rapidement.

Magneto, avec la puissance et la maîtrise qui le caractérisaient, prit les choses en main et fit atterrir l'appareil en douceur sur le sol. En sortirent pas moins que Captain America, Hawkeye et Black Widow, un peu secoués, mais parfaitement sains et saufs.

« Merci, dit Captain America solennellement en direction de Magneto. Vous êtes les renforts ? On va avoir besoin de vous. »

Il s'interrompit, et dans un réflexe fulgurant, il plongea, bouclier en avant, pour intercepter un tir qui visait le groupe. Le choc de l'impact réveilla Ororo de sa contemplation du plus beau fessier des États-Unis d'Amérique.

« Ok tout le monde ! dit-elle d'une voix forte et tout le monde se regroupa autour d'elle, attendant leurs instructions. En équipe de deux, les mêmes qu'à l'entraînement. Sauf pour Logan, tu restes avec Natasha. Cyclop, avec Hawkeye, et Bishop, avec le Captain ! Pour ma part, je m'en vais griller de l'alien directement à la source.

\- Thor manipule l'orage, la prévint Natasha. Pour le moment, il essaie de raisonner Loki, mais j'ai comme un doute sur sa réussite. Vous pourriez former une équipe du tonnerre.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est un jeu de mots, ça, crevette ! la charia Logan avant de se mettre en position et de partir affronter leurs ennemis. »

Ororo ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, depuis la scolarité de Natasha, il arrivait régulièrement qu'elle fasse équipe avec Wolverine, et leurs réflexes ne s'étaient pas émoussés. Les autres équipes se dispersèrent, et la bataille commença vraiment. Ororo s'éleva dans le ciel, appelant à elle les forces naturelles avec qui elle conversait depuis qu'elle était enfant. Son corps se gorgea de pouvoir alors que des nuages noirs, menaçants, se formaient au dessus de la ville. L'électricité chatouilla sa peau, faisant voler ses cheveux blancs autour de sa tête. Les cumulonimbus tournoyaient autour du portail qui déchirait l'espace-temps. Un premier éclair vint frapper les petits vaisseaux qui grouillaient autour de l'entrée, à moins que ce ne soit la sortie, faisant tomber leurs ennemis dans une chute mortelle.

Le vent se leva, faisant claquer sa cape. Le vol des aliens devint plus difficile si bien que lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'elle était à l'origine du phénomène, elle devint une cible facile. Éviter les tirs de _laser_ , à défaut de savoir ce que ces choses étaient réellement, était périlleux et demandait toute sa concentration. Alors qu'elle se trouvait de plus en plus en difficulté, une armure rouge et or bien connue du grand public se positionna à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes à découvert, m'dame, dit Stark en tirant sur les chars qui continuaient d'affluer.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de cachette dans les airs, Iron Man, répondit-elle pince-sans-rire. »

Ils surplombaient la ville qui ne dort jamais, et dans d'autres circonstances, Ororo aurait savouré la vue, mais le portail qui dégueulait des centaines de chars les tenait bien trop occupés. La foudre s'abattait sans relâche sur l'ouverture, et Iron Man usait de toute sa technologie à disposition pour freiner le courant, mais les aliens étaient toujours plus nombreux et vindicatifs. Bientôt, Iron Man et elle durent battre en retraite, s'éloigner du portail pour éviter d'être submergés par le nombre d'ennemis. Heureusement, quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient rejoints par Thor, tout en armure dorée, en cape rouge et en muscles saillants. L'Ase avait remarqué les capacités d'Ororo et allia le pouvoir de son marteau avec le sien. Un mini orage ultra violent s'écrasa contre le portail, emportant dans sa furie des douzaines d'ennemis vers la mort.

Pendant quelques instants, le flot de chars se tarit, et les trois guerriers eurent un petit espoir de voir le cauchemar prendre fin, mais cet espoir fut tué dans l'œuf quand une sorte de baleine de combat passa l'ouverture.

Les trois superhéros durent battre à nouveau en retraite, cette fois pour de bon, car la baleine, le Leviathan comme l'appela Thor, était beaucoup trop large et trop lourde pour être gênée par la foudre ou le vent. Iron Man s'envola vers d'autres cieux, décidé à trouver le point faible du Leviathan, et la laissa avec l'Ase en armure. Pour couronner le tout, Ororo fut touchée au côté droit pendant un moment d'inattention par un de ces maudits chars. Elle avait besoin de soin. La blessure faisait un mal de chien, et elle perdait un peu trop de sang à son goût.

« Je dois retrouver une de mes coéquipières, dit-elle à Thor dans une grimace de douleur. Elle peut me soigner en quelques secondes.

\- Je vous couvre, Dame Tempête, déclara Thor pompeusement. »

Storm eut un sourire en entendant le surnom, et s'envola du toit où ils étaient abrités, cherchant les ambulances, où elle était presque sûre de trouver Eve, tout en surveillant ses arrières, malgré la présence électrique de Thor. Son côté la brûlait et elle sentait le sang couler de la plaie le long de sa hanche. Ce n'était plus de son âge ces bêtises ! Il était loin le temps où elle se sentait invincible, gorgée de pouvoir et de colère, aux côtés d'Apocalypse.

Elle finit par localiser Eve. La femme faisait des allers-retours entre une bouche de métro où étaient évacués les blessés, et la rue où elle donnait des indications à l'équipe de secours mutante et aux forces de l'ordre sur place. Les ambulances et les voitures de police étaient placées de telle manière qu'il était impossible d'accéder à la bouche de métro autrement qu'à pieds.

Ororo et Thor se posèrent en douceur sur le sol, et Storm allongea le pas pour retrouver son amie au plus vite, mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Ororo sentit Thor ralentir puis s'arrêter derrière elle.

« Impossible, dit-il avec stupéfaction, la faisant se retourner vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre. »

Il ne put pas répondre, une détonation au dessus d'eux les fit se baisser précipitamment. Un char enflammé s'écrasa contre un bâtiment, brisant les vitres et le béton centenaire, éjectant au passage un Chitauri décapité et un homme en armure et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. L'homme était, si ses conclusions étaient exactes, Loki lui-même. Son accoutrement ressemblait à celui de Thor, à la différence qu'il était plus sombre, que le rouge faisait place au vert, et qu'il ne portait pas de cape.

A cause de la violence de l'impact, le frère de Thor roula presque jusqu'aux pieds d'Eve. Il se releva, couvert d'égratignures et de coupures, apparemment prêt à l'attaque. Ororo, inquiète, voulut se précipiter au secours de son amie, mais étonnamment, Thor l'en empêcha, une main fermement agrippée à son épaule. Elle lui lança un regard incrédule, peut-être même un peu trahi.

« Attendez, dit-il doucement. Je veux voir ça !

\- Quoi ? s'alarma Ororo qui décidément était dépassée par les événements. »

Thor ne prit pas la peine de répondre cette fois, et se contenta de désigner la scène du menton, à une douzaine de mètres d'eux.

Loki et Eve n'avaient pas bougé. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, interloqués, sur leurs gardes, mais sans vouloir attaquer, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Si ce n'était pas surprenant de la part d'Eve, qui préférait rester éloignée des zones de combat, cela était un peu plus insolite de la part de Loki. L'envahisseur belliqueux restait complètement immobile, comme incertain, voire figé dans son action par une force inconnue.

Une explosion proche brisa l'instant, et l'attention de Loki se tourna vers Thor. Loin de rester figé cette fois, l'expression du Prince belliqueux se tordit de haine, et il chargea Thor, une dague à la main. Ce dernier esquiva aisément l'attaque, lança son marteau verse son frère qui se baissa à la dernière seconde pour l'éviter.

« Tu es Loki sans être Loki, accusa Thor de sa voix forte, et bordel, Ororo n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. »

Elle se détourna à contrecœur du combat pour rejoindre Eve, qui elle aussi regardait la bataille entre les deux frères.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu es blessée ! s'exclama Eve presque en même temps. »

Eve mena son amie à couvert, dans la bouche de métro. L'endroit sentait le sang et la fumée, mais les fondations semblaient tenir bon et les forces de l'ordre avaient organisé l'évacuation à travers les tunnels. Des centaines de personnes y convergeaient, plus ou moins blessées, espérant pouvoir quitter Manhattan et New York le plus vite possible. Les personnes intransportables et les blessés en attente de soin étaient dirigés dans les cabines et les salles réservées au personnel. Eve fit asseoir Ororo sur un banc, alors que des dizaines de personnes s'agitaient autour d'elles. La perte de sang n'était pas colossale, mais suffisamment importante pour que le contrecoup soit sévère. Ororo retira une partie de sa combinaison pour avoir une meilleure vue sur sa blessure. Eve commença à retirer les fibres et les corps étrangers qui s'y étaient glissés.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Loki ? insista Ororo sifflant de temps en temps de douleur alors que son ami enlevait un gravier un peu gros de la blessure.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en perdant un peu de sa concentration. Il avait l'air de vouloir attaquer, puis il s'est figé, j'ignore pourquoi. J'ai eu l'impression, enfin, j'ai l'impression de le connaître, comme si je l'avais rencontré il y a longtemps. »

Eve plaça sa main sur la blessure et Ororo sentit la douce chaleur de la guérison atténuer la douleur.

« Thor aussi a eu une drôle de réaction, raconta Storm. Il avait l'air intrigué par la réaction de Loki, et maintenant que j'y pense, il a eu l'air surpris de te voir. Non, pas surpris, plutôt stupéfait. Tu penses que-

\- Je ne pense rien, la coupa aussitôt Eve d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. »

Pourtant, la pensée que les deux aliens la connaissaient avait l'air de la troubler, et c'était tout à fait normal. Eve avait refait sa vie à l'école, sans jamais avoir trouvé qui elle était avant ce tragique jour de Noël. Ororo imaginait que les pensées de son amie étaient au contraire remplies de possibilités, peut-être même d'un peu de peur et d'appréhension. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, imaginer, et laisser son amie tranquille alors que les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à une discussion à cœur ouvert.

« C'est bon, la blessure est refermée, reprit Eve en enlevant sa main. Il faudra encore quelques jours pour qu'elle soit complètement guérie, aussi, évite les chocs autant que possible, pour éviter une hémorragie interne. Je suppose que tu y retournes quand même ?

\- Il faut bien. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Vous avez deviné qui est Eve ?


End file.
